


Hello Goodbye For Now So Long

by A_Marie



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marie/pseuds/A_Marie
Summary: Rory has always had a unique relationship with Richard and Emily. When an accident results in the death of Richard and Emily, Logan helps Rory to cope. The strength of their relationship is tested and Rory has to learn to let go of her emotions.





	1. Early Morning Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted to another fanfic archive, Illusive, under the pen name Jersey. Story remains the same with minor changes.
> 
> This is not a story for Christopher fans, he is portrayed very poorly but it was necessary to move the story forward.

Rory Gilmore was not a morning person, neither was her mother. It was a trait they had developed during their 23 years together. Now, Rory was on the road with a senator, writing and reporting, doing what she loved to do. Lorelai was running a very successful inn, engaged to a wonderful man and experiencing an empty nest feeling. Rory and Lorelai spoke to each other every day, sometimes 10 times a day. They never spoke before noon, it was unwritten rule.

Everyone knew not to call a Gilmore Girl before noon, everyone. Rory was more than shocked when she was awoken from sleep just after 6am. She was sound asleep in a very comfortable bed, with a very comfortable arm across her mid-section. She was in San Francisco on a long weekend away from the campaign trail.

Logan had proposed at her graduation, she told him she wanted to be with him forever but she wasn’t ready for marriage. He understood, but he stood his ground, they could have a long engagement, years if necessary, but he knew he wanted to be with her forever. Rory wore the engagement ring and they lived apart, all due to her work. The amazing thing about Logan was that he was ok with that, he visited her when he could, they talked on the phone every day, text messaged and e-mailed.

She had been in San Francisco for just over 6 hours. She had arrived late in the evening, taking a late flight after a rally. She had 3 whole days to spend with Logan, 3 days to relax and unwind, to decompress from the hectic schedule she followed. Shortly after she arrived, she and Logan went and snuggled up in bed, content to just be together. They had started to talk about their day when Logan noticed that Rory had fallen asleep. She had looked exhausted when she arrived at the house. 

When she was away, he missed the way she snuggled into his side when she slept, or threw her leg across his, or placed a hand on his chest. He missed waking up to her tangled up in the sheets with hair strewn across her face. He watched her sleep for a while, content to just be there, in that moment, with her. He fell asleep, watching Rory sleep, content to just be in the same place as her.

It was just after 6am when Rory’s cell began to ring. Rory sat up immediately when she recognized the ring tone, it was special, it was her mom. Something inside said that something bad had happened. Logan reached for the phone on the bedside table closest to him and handed the phone to Rory.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Rory asked as soon as she flipped open her phone.

“Ror-I-They-I--” Lorelai was hysterical on the other end of the phone. Tears immediately sprang to Rory’s eyes. She didn’t know what was wrong, but that feeling was still in the pit of her stomach.

“Mom. I can’t understand you. What happened?” Logan scooted closer to Rory and put his arm around her and kissed her shoulder, hoping to offer some support.

“Ror-I-I-they’re-oh god-” Lorelai was cut off again, this time Luke’s voice came over the line.

“Rory?”

“Luke, what happened? What’s wrong with mom?”

“Rory, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how to say this-”

“Just say it.”

“Your grandparents were in an accident. They were leaving for the Hamptons around 8am and they were involved in a car accident.”

“Are they ok?” Rory’s voice caught in her throat.

“They’re gone, Rory. I’m so sorry.”

“NOOOOOOO.” Rory screamed and dropped the phone. She started crying, just as hysterical as her mother, she buried her head in Logan’s chest and Logan picked up her phone.

“Luke, it’s Logan.”

“Hi Logan. Sorry to tell Rory this way but Lorelai is, well she’s not doing well. She got the call a little while ago. Richard and Emily were going to see friends in the Hamptons this weekend. They were driving and another driver fell asleep behind the wheel and ran right into them. Emily died on impact, Richard made it to the hospital, but as soon as he got there, he had a heart attack and died.”

“And the driver?”

“In critical condition.”

“Damn it.”

“I know. Lorelai is ready to go kill the driver herself. She called me as soon as she found out. I came over here and talked to the hospital myself, as soon as I hung up, Lorelai said Rory needed to know. I’m so sorry to wake you up this early and interrupt your weekend.”

“Not a problem. This is an emergency. Rory and I will be there as soon as I can get the family jet ready. I will call you when I know more.”

“Thanks. I will let Lorelai know. We’ll see you soon then.”

Luke and Logan said their goodbyes and went back to the women in their lives, both hysterical in tears.

Logan held Rory close as he called for the jet to be fueled and ready. After he made the call he looked at Rory. She was now lying on her side, staring into space. Logan scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder and just held her. He could feel her trembling and he knew it was just a matter of moments before she lost hold of her emotions again. Rory started to cry a few minutes later and Logan just held her even tighter, unsure of how to comfort her.

Rory cried for a few minutes before she rolled over to bury her face in his chest once again. 

“I wanna go home to my mom.”

“We are, as soon as we’re ready to leave, the jet is ready.”

Rory nodded and slowly untangled herself from Logan and headed for the bathroom. Logan heard to shower start to run and he got up and started to get about getting ready. He called Luke to tell him to expect them in a few hours and then set about packing bags for him and Rory. 

Logan walked into the closet and looked at all the clothes in it, he pulled a few sweaters and blouses for Rory, 2 of her suits - both dark colors, a few pairs of jeans and her favorite pair of Yale sweatpants that had once belonged to him. He grabbed some of his clothes as well and stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on Rory’s jewelry box, sitting on the center island of the closet. She was given the jewelry box for her last birthday, it was a gift from Richard and Emily, and with it she also received a pearl necklace and matching earrings. 

Logan heard the water stop and things being shifted around in the bathroom. It sounded like Rory was packing her toiletries while she was getting ready. Logan finished the packing he was doing and waited for Rory to emerge from the bathroom. Rory opened the door and emerged in jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she already had dark sunglasses on. Logan moved towards her and she put a hand up to stop him.

“I can’t do this, not right now. Let’s just, let’s pack and go.”

Logan nodded his head and finished preparing himself to leave. Rory walked into the closest, grabbed a few items and then told Logan she was ready to go. The two headed out of the house and into the waiting car, unprepared for what lie ahead, but knowing that they had to face whatever was waiting for them.


	2. The Shortest Long Trip

The drive to the airport took less than 30 minutes and, as promised, the Huntzberger jet was waiting. Rory and Logan got out of the car and were met by the pilot who offered his condolences. Rory and Logan boarded the plane and were surprised to find Finn sitting on the aircraft.

“What are you doing here?” Logan asked, as Rory settled herself into a seat.

“Well, I was in the area on business and I got a call from Colin who had just heard about the accident. Upon further investigation, I found that you and Reporter Girl would be taking the family jet and I decided to hop a ride back. How are you two holding up?”

Logan looked over at Rory. She sat, staring out the window of the plane, not moving, with no emotion across her face.

“She’s not doing so good and I don’t know what to say or do. She’s not reacting at all, maybe she will when she sees her mother. I feel helpless Finn.”

“Mind if I go chat with the lovely Miss Gilmore?”

Logan shook his head, “Go ahead, but she’s not really in a talkative mood.”

Finn squeezed Logan’s shoulder and then walked over and sat next to Rory. Logan headed towards the cockpit to check with the pilot on when they would be leaving.

“Hello love.” 

Rory didn’t acknowledge Finn, he reached for her hand and she had no reaction. Finn continued to hold her hand and stare out the window with her, watching the ground disappear beneath them and the clouds become closer. He started to rub gentle circles on her hands and Rory continued to sit there, completely unfazed by everything that was happening.

“You know love, it’s ok to cry. It’s ok and we’re all here for you. Colin is meeting us at the airport, Steph is flying in from Bermuda, Paris is already headed to Stars Hollow, Logan is a mess too. He wants to help you, I want to help you. Let one of us in, when you’re ready, we’re here with open arms.” Finn patted Rory’s hand and went to go find another seat when Rory squeezed his hand. She never lost her gaze out the window or made any other acknowledgement, but that was ok for him. Their Rory was still around, she was just hiding out.

Finn kissed her head and headed over to Logan. “She’s going to be ok, mate. We’re all here for both of you.”

No words were exchanged during the remainder of the trip. Logan kept looking over at Rory, who continued to stare out the window.

“Trust me, she will be fine. She’s still our girl, she just needs time.” Finn reassured Logan. 

Logan glanced at Finn, disbelieving. “I just feel helpless.”

“We all do, but when she needs us, she knows we are here.” 

Logan squeezed Finn’s shoulder and walked to sit next to Rory. He reached for her hand and saw that she had no reaction. He leaned in close and kissed the side of her head. “Whatever you need, you just say the word. I love you, Rory Gilmore.”  
Logan could see the tears welling up behind the dark sunglasses. He continued to sit there with her, in silence until the plane landed. Logan stood up to exit, as did Finn, Rory remained in her seat.

“Rory, we’re here.” Logan stood in front of her trying to catch her eyes, which remained staring out of the window.

“Logan, I think we should give her a few minutes. As soon as she steps out of this plane, her world is going to crash down around her. We just need to brace for the fallout.”

“Finn, when did you become so deep?”

“I always have been, just because I play the fool does not mean that I am one. I am perfectly content to be the court jester, but I am much more my friend, much more.”

“You are a man of many secrets.” Logan and Finn headed to the front of the plane to wait for Rory. 

Finn headed out of the plane towards Colin who had come to pick them up. Logan stood there and watched as Rory tried to stand, she just couldn’t seem to bring herself to stand up on her own. Logan walked over to her and held out his hand.   
For the first time since leaving San Francisco, Rory took off her sunglasses and looked up at Logan. Logan was shocked at the sadness, confusion and anger that were present in her eyes. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 

Logan pulled Rory up and into his arms. “Yes you can. We are all here with you.”

Rory held on to Logan as if she didn’t want to ever let go and didn’t want to. 

Rory held Logan’s hand tightly in both of hers. “Just don’t let go.” Rory whispered.

“Not a chance.” Logan squeezed Rory’s hand back and kissed the side of her head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Rory and Logan headed off the plane and right into the car that was now loaded with their bags. Finn climbed into the front and Colin stood holding the back door open. 

“Hi Rory.” Colin leaned over and kissed her cheek and watched as she slid into the car, Logan slid in next to her and Colin closed the door behind them before sliding into the driver’s seat.

The ride was mostly silent, except for nonsense chatter between Logan, Colin and Finn. Rory sat in the car very much like she had sat in the plane, silent and staring out of the window. They began to pass familiar sites, signaling that they had gotten close to Stars Hollow. 

The town hadn’t changed much at all, it never really did. Rory did notice that Luke’s was closed, that never really happened either. It slowly began to sink in and she struggled to maintain her composure. All too quickly, it seemed as if they had arrived at the Gilmore house. Rory stared at her home, her sanctuary and for the first time in her life, she didn’t want to go inside.  
Luke, who had been watching from the window, came outside to meet them at the car. Colin and Finn exited the car and shook hands with Luke, Logan stepped out and did the same, while Rory remained inside the car, not moving and emotionless. 

Luke held a hand up to stop anyone from saying anything. He slowly opened the door and leaned into the car so he could talk to Rory. “Your mom is in her room, waiting for you.” 

Luke stepped aside and Rory bolted out of the car and into the house like she was shot out of a rocket. Luke turned to the guys, “Sometimes, Rory just needs Lorelai and sometimes Lorelai just needs Rory.”

All four men grabbed the bags from the car and headed into the house.

Meanwhile, Rory had run into the house and up to her mother’s room, collapsing onto the bed next to her mother. They held on to one another and sobbed. 

As Lorelai’s tears began to subside, she ran her hand through Rory’s hair and kissed her head.

“It’s ok, baby. Mommy’s here.”


	3. Little Orphan Lorelai

Lorelai continued to stroke Rory’s hair and kiss her head. Rory looked up at her mother, “I’m sorry.”

Lorelai smiled at her, “Me too, kid, me too.”

“Mom, what are we going to do?”

“We’ll figure it out. We will.”

Lorelai and Rory lay on the bed, in silence, staring at each other.

“I’m an orphan.” Lorelai spoke first.

“I don’t have any grandparents. That’s kind of like an orphan.”

They fell into silence again and both got lost in their thoughts. 

Lorelai thought back to the first time her parents had taken her to their country club. At least, the first time she remembered going. 

_She was 7 years old and her mother had put her in a yellow and white polka dot dress, yellow socks and white mary-janes. Lorelai was so excited to go to the club, she had never gone to the club before and now she was going with both of her parents.  
They had arrived at the club and the valet opened the door for her and addressed her as Miss. They had walked in and everyone knew Richard and Emily. Richard shook hands with just about everyone that passed. Lorelai stood back and watched her parents, in her 7 year old mind, they were like a King and Queen greeting their people. They sat down for lunch and Lorelai looked around the room at the chandeliers, tablecloths, 2 forks at each plate and wine glasses. At 7 years old, she knew that the only proper way to act was to sit there quietly and not touch anything. _

_Lorelai was shocked when her grilled cheese arrived on china and with fruit shaped like flowers. She didn’t really like fruit, she wanted French fries, just like the ones the maids would make when her parents went away. After tasting it, she promptly spit it back out and received a scolding from her mother. That was the last time she went to the club._

As Lorelai lay on the bed with Rory, she wished that she hadn’t gone that day, that day was the beginning of the end of her relationship with her parents. 

Rory lay on the bed, watching her mother deep in thought and she, herself, was taken back in her memory to the first time she remembered meeting her grandparents. 

_She was only 4 or 5 the first time they had ventured away from the safe and loving Independence Inn and Stars Hollow and ventured into the scary and cold Gilmore house and Hartford._

_The entire ride to Hartford Lorelai would tell Rory stories that made it sound not so scary and cold, but when they arrived, the house was very big and very scary. A lady opened the door, she wore a black dress and white apron, her hair in a tight bun and no smile. Rory instinctively grabbed her mother’s hand and held tight as they entered the house and handed their coats to the mean looking lady at the door._

_Lorelai and Rory entered the living room and found Emily and Richard sitting on the couch waiting for them. As they entered the room, Richard stood and Rory’s eyes immediately went wide at his height._

_Richard knelt down in front of Rory, “Hi Rory, I’m your Grandpa.” He smiled at her._

_Rory looked up at her mother, who nodded, “Hi, I’m Rory.” Rory stuck her hand out which Richard took in his and Rory shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.”_

_Richard burst into a smile, “That’s your Grandma, Rory.” Richard turned to point at Emily, who still sat on the couch, with her gaze fixed on Lorelai._

_Rory pulled on Lorelai’s hand and walked over to Emily. “I’m Rory.” She again extended her hand and Emily took it in hers. Rory shook her hand and Emily could not hide the look of disdain on her face._

_“Hi Mom.” Lorelai still stood holding Rory’s hand, attempting to break the ice with her mother._

_“Sit.” Rory didn’t like the way her grandma spoke to her mother. It was how her mother spoke to her when she did something bad. Rory climbed onto the couch next to her mother and then climbed into her lap. They sat in silence and Rory just wanted to go home._

Lorelai reached over to move a piece of hair from Rory’s face, “What are you thinking about, kiddo?”

“Grandma and Grandpa. You?”

“Same.”

“They turned out to be not so bad, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. They got better with age, like wine. You also helped, a lot.” Lorelai cracked a smile at her daughter. “If it wasn’t for you, I may never have reconnected with them.”

“If it wasn’t for me, you never would have disconnected.”

“Oh no, I would have, you just gave me a reason to try again.”

Rory smiled at her mother. 

Lorelai and Rory were interrupted from their thoughts by a knock on the doorframe. They looked over to find Luke standing in the doorway. 

“I just wanted to check on you two. How are my girls doing?” Luke moved over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Lorelai.

“Sad.” Lorelai grabbed Luke’s hand.

“Me too.” 

Luke pulled both girls into his arms. “Well, we will be ok. I promise.”

The girls stayed in Luke’s arms, trying to pull strength from him and hoping that the world would fall away or that they would wake up from the nightmare they were currently in. 

“What do you say we head downstairs and I’ll make you girls something to eat for dinner?” 

“What time is it?” Lorelai asked.

“Almost 5:30pm.”

“The day seemed to go so quickly.” Rory rubbed her head, she was beginning to get a headache.

Lorelai was the first to stand up. “Let’s go downstairs.”

Luke followed and soon after Rory did too. The three headed downstairs and found Logan on his phone, Colin on his laptop and Finn standing on the porch. Logan turned when he saw them coming down the stairs and without missing a beat on his phone call, he pulled Rory into his arms and held her while he finished the call.

“Thank you, Mr. Lanford. I appreciate all of your assistance with the arrangements.” Logan said his goodbyes and hung up his phone. 

Lorelai and Luke had walked over when they heard Logan use the name of Richard and Emily’s lawyer.

“What was that about?” Lorelai asked.

“I placed a call to Andrew Lanford, their lawyer, to see if they had any arrangements decided. They did have a document drawn up about a year ago that outlined what their wishes were if something were to happen to them.” Logan kissed the side of Rory’s head.

“Oh.” Lorelai had no idea that her parent’s had done that, made their own funeral arrangements. “Thank you, Logan, you’re going to make a great son-in-law.” 

“Anything to help out.” 

Lorelai headed to the front porch, while Luke headed to the kitchen to get started on dinner. 

Colin looked up from his laptop, “Paris should be here by 10pm and Stephanie should get here early tomorrow morning. I’ve been tracking traffic and weather patterns. They’ll be here soon. Finn took care of contacting the staff. He told them to take the next few days off and they would be contacted by someone when everything was arranged.”

“Thanks.” Rory sat on the couch and pulled Logan down next to her. She snuggled into his side and he held her close. 

Lorelai stepped out on the front porch and saw Finn standing there, just standing. 

“So you stowed away on the Huntzberger jet?” Lorelai touched his shoulder to let him know he wasn’t alone on the porch.

“My Gilmore Girls needed me.”

“Finn, I’m getting married, so is Rory.” 

“I know that, but Logan’s my best mate, his family is my family. You and Rory are his family now.”

“Thank you.” Lorelai gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Luke is making dinner. Don’t stay out here too long.”

Finn nodded. Lorelai headed back into the house and straight for the kitchen, sitting with Luke while he was cooking.

“We’re not alone, are we?” Lorelai asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Luke turned around from what he was stirring on the stove, “You are never going to be alone. I promise you that.” He walked over and grabbed Lorelai’s hand. “Never.”

In the living room, Finn came in from the porch and noticed Rory laying on the couch snuggled up to Logan rubbing her temples.  
“Headache, love?”

“Just a little.”

“I know just what you need.” Finn reached into his bag that was sitting near the door and pulled out a flask. He walked over to the couch and leaned to hand it to Rory.

Logan intercepted it, “You are not seriously trying to give her alcohol when she has a headache. She needs aspirin not alcohol.”

“Sometimes alcohol is better than aspirin.”

Rory smiled at Finn, only Finn would offer alcohol.

“Thanks Finn, but I think I’m going to pass this time.”

Finn shrugged his shoulders and then took a swig from his flask.

Lorelai poked her head into the living room, “Dinner is ready, come and get it.”

Colin and Finn headed for the kitchen. Logan stood up and grabbed Rory’s hand to help her off the couch. As she stood up, he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Logan.”


	4. Lorelai Goes Home

After dinner was finished and cleaned up, Logan, Rory, Colin and Finn headed to Luke’s for the night. After moving into Lorelai’s house, Luke and Lorelai had remodeled the upstairs of the diner and Luke’s old apartment was more of a traditional apartment with a bedroom, a living room/kitchen and a bathroom for when Rory and Logan came to visit. It was more private for Rory and Logan, it offered them the opportunity to visit without staying in Rory’s old room.

Rory and Logan were going to take the bedroom and Colin and Finn were going to sleep on the couches in the living room. Rory said her goodnights and headed for the bedroom. Rory sat on the bed and pulled her hair into a ponytail before pulling the blanket back and crawling into bed.

In the living room, Logan, Colin and Finn prepared blankets and sheets for the couches. 

“Luke said they were waiting up for Paris and they were going to put her up in Rory’s old room.” Colin broke the silence in the room.

“Rory will be glad to see Paris tomorrow morning. I think I am going to drive into Hartford with Lorelai and Rory. The lawyer is supposed to meet them at the house.”

“Luke’s not going?”

“No, Lorelai insisted he open the diner tomorrow.” Logan was grateful that over the past few years, everyone had managed to get along and become like family.

“We can find something to keep us busy.” Finn settled into the couch, “No need to worry.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t.” Logan turned to head to the bedroom. “Thanks for being here.”

Colin and Finn both nodded, then settled into the couches, turned the lights off and tv on.

Logan walked into the bedroom and saw Rory, snuggled under the covers, holding a pillow to her chest. Logan pulled the blanket back and crawled into the bed next to her and reached out to pull her close. Rory dropped the pillow and put her arms around Logan and snuggled into his chest. 

“You’ve had a long day, you need some sleep.” Logan smoothed the hair from Rory’s eyes.

“I just need you to hold me….and don’t let go.”

“I told you, I’m not going anywhere.” Logan kissed Rory deeply. “I love you.”

“You know something funny.” Rory settled her head on Logan’s chest.   
Logan kissed her head. “What?”

“Once Grandma had us sticky note things we would want from their house when they died. They were re-writing their will and wanted to only leave us things we would want. So we show up and she hands each of us a pad of yellow sticky notes. She even got a little irritated when we didn’t start right away. It was kind of morbid, but eventually we gave in and pretty much sticky noted the entire place just to annoy her.”

Logan started to chuckle. 

“Mom and I lived without them so long, but you know, then they came back into our lives and I got used to having them.“

Logan silently held Rory, knowing she needed to talk it out for herself.

“They’re really gone, aren’t they?” Rory looked up at Logan, her eyes conveying her sadness.

“Yeah Ace, they’re really gone.” 

“Mom and I have to go to Hartford tomorrow. The lawyer is meeting us at the house.”

“I know, your mom mentioned it. I’d like to go with you.”

“We’d like that. Luke really needs to open the diner, it’s not fair to deprive everyone of the diner and as great as Cesar is, he’s not Luke.”

“Well, then I guess I got myself a date with the two most gorgeous women in Connecticut.”

Rory snuggled into Logan’s neck and he held her until they both fell asleep.

Early the next day, Rory woke up first and went to take a shower. She let the hot water cascade over her body and just stood there, letting the water would wash away the tears that were now falling from her eyes. She stepped out of the shower and went about getting ready. She pulled a pair of jeans on, a white t-shirt and a pink zippered sweatshirt.

While Rory was getting dressed, Logan showered and got himself ready as well. Within 30 minutes they were ready to head out to pick up Lorelai before heading to Hartford. Logan quickly scribbled a note for Colin and Finn that he took the car, not really worrying about them because over the past few years they had spent enough time in town to know mostly everyone. Everything in town was within walking distance, they would be fine without the car.

Logan and Rory pulled into the driveway and found Lorelai sitting on the front steps, she sat in her jeans and a sweater with dark sunglasses on. She made her way over to the car with 3 coffee cups from Luke’s. 

“Luke brought these by a few minutes ago.” Lorelai offered 2 of the cups to Rory and Logan. 

They accepted the coffee and Logan began the journey to Hartford. Throughout the ride, not much was said, mostly random babbling to fill the air. Lorelai sat in the backseat, twisting a key in her hands. It was the key to her parent’s house. She had pulled it out of her lock box last night. She had never gotten rid of it when she moved and her parents had never changed the locks, they always hoped she would come home one day. Her father had told her one day when they were talking, he had said that they never stopped loving Lorelai and that no matter what happened, she always had a home in Hartford. 

Lorelai stared at the key that was now in her hand. She was going home, just not for the reasons she anticipated. She watched the scenery pass through the window. She realized they were getting close, in just a few moments, they would pull into the driveway and her childhood home would come into view.

Logan turned the car in the driveway and pulled behind the black Mercedes M Class that was parked. They all sat in the car for a moment, Lorelai willing herself to keep it together and get through this. She could fall apart later. Logan reached into the back seat and grabbed Lorelai’s hand. She tried to smile at him and squeezed his hand. 

Slowly Lorelai got out of the car and was met by Mr. Lanford, her parent’s attorney. She politely shook his hand and headed to the front door. She used her key and opened the door, allowing everyone to enter the house before her. She stood in the doorway, willing herself to cross the threshold but unable to get her feet to actually move. Rory came over and grabbed her hand, waiting until her mother was ready. Slowly Lorelai entered the house. 

The two women joined Logan and Mr. Lanford in the dining room. Mr. Lanford had some files laying on the table, waiting for Lorelai.

“First Miss Gilmore, let me extended my deepest sympathies on behalf of myself and my entire firm. We have worked with Richard and Emily for a number of years and they were wonderful people.”

Lorelai had a tense smile, “Thank you.”

Mr. Lanford pulled one file and handed it to Lorelai, “This is a document that Richard and Emily had us draw about a year ago. It is their wishes for a burial and service, as well as the information regarding their final resting place. “

Lorelai looked inside the file folder she had just been handed. In true Emily Gilmore fashion, everything was laid out, where, when, what they were to be wearing. Lorelai skimmed over it and then placed it to the side. 

Mr. Lanford handed Lorelai another folder, “This has an accounting of all their assets and the value of all items within the residence as well as their safe deposit boxes. There is more information in their will but they kept this on file with us, should something happen.”

Lorelai took the folder and placed it on the side, without even looking inside of it. 

Mr. Lanford grabbed the last folder and handed it to Lorelai, “This has all of their insurance papers inside. They had a number of different policies and all of that information is enclosed.”

“Thank you.”

“In a few weeks, we will set up a meeting in my office to go over their will.”

“Ok. Thanks.” Lorelai shook his hand and watched as Mr. Lanford stood up and exited.

Logan walked him to the front door and could be heard thanking him and getting his business card. Rory sat next to her mother and they both stared at the folder containing their funeral wishes. Neither wanted to open it, it made the situation too real. 

After a few minutes, Rory grabbed the folder and opened it. She began to read through it, her mother stood up and walked into the living room. She stood staring at the portrait that hung above the mantle. She started to sniffle and felt arms around her. 

She placed her hand on the arm around her. “Thank you, Logan.”

“Anything for my mother-in-law.”

Rory came into the living room, “Everything is there, we just need to make the phone calls.”

“I’m sure Colin, Finn, Paris and Steph would be more than willing to help with those.”

Lorelai headed for the stairs. “I just need a minute and then we can head back home.”

Rory and Logan watched as she headed up the stairs. Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and just stood holding her. Rory let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She leaned up and kissed Logan, just needing to feel the comfort of his lips. They stood there awhile, stealing kisses and holding one another.

Awhile later, Lorelai came back down the stairs. Logan grabbed the files off of the table and handed them to Lorelai. All three headed back to the car and back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai stared at the house until it disappeared in the distance.


	5. Just Give In

The arrival back at Stars Hollow found everyone waiting for them. Paris, Stephanie and Sookie were sitting on the front porch swing, Colin and Finn were sitting on the steps. Logan pulled the car to a stop and Lorelai got out first, grateful to be home. She squeezed Colin’s shoulder as she passed him and headed into the house, Sookie got up and followed her in. Logan got out of the car and headed to the porch.

“She just needs some time. She’s been really quiet. Let’s just give her space.” He nodded to the car, where Rory still sat.

Stephanie, Finn and Logan headed into the house, Colin remained sitting on the steps while Paris headed straight for the car. She climbed into the backseat, it was the closest she could get to the front passenger seat without actually sitting on Rory’s lap.

Paris reached into the front seat and grabbed Rory’s hand, at which, Rory placed her head down on the seat, not once meeting Paris’ eyes.

“Rory, I know better than anyone, that this is tearing you apart. I know you need space and time to accept this, but I also need you to know that when you need me, I’m there. 100%. “

Rory squeezed Paris’ hand, it was the only way she could express herself at that moment.

“Logan’s worried about you. You haven’t said much to any of us and I get the feeling that includes him. Look, I know the bond you have with Lorelai, but Logan needs to be strong for you. It’s a male thing, they need to feel like they can protect you and take care of you.”

Rory continued to sit there, staring into space so Paris said her piece and gave one last squeeze to Rory’s hand before heading into the house. Colin continued to sit on the steps, watching the car Rory was sitting in.

“She doesn’t want to talk. Leave her alone.” Paris gave Colin a look that clearly said _‘don’t mess with me’_

“I have no intention of bothering her.”

“Then what are you doing, playing her personal watchdog?”

“Something like that.”

“Just don’t bother her.” Paris headed inside before muttering under her breath, “Weirdo.”

In the living room, Logan was sitting with Stephanie trying to figure out what to do for Rory. He had never been shut out like she was currently shutting him out. Lorelai was letting him in more than Rory was at that point.

Paris could hear Lorelai, Sookie and Finn talking in the kitchen.

“Hey Logan, Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Logan looked up from his conversation with Stephanie, “Sure.”

Stephanie took this as her cue to leave, “I’m going to go check in with Colin.” 

She placed a comforting hand on Logan’s back as she headed to the front door.

Logan looked at Paris, never in a million years would he have believed that they would become friends. Paris was close to Rory, their friendship transcended all ideas Logan had of friends. The first time he saw them together, he was amazed that they were friends at all, they bickered, they screamed, they belittled, and they just never seemed to get along. All that changed one day when he realized that they were like that because they challenged each other, it was how they maintained their firm grasps on dreams and goals. He also learned that they would walk through fire for one another without thinking twice. 

“How are you holding up?” Paris asked.

“Me? I’m ok.”

Paris nodded, “Ok now how are you really feeling?”

Logan looked at Paris wide eyed, this was another reason Paris and Rory got along, they both saw through the bluster and BS.

“I am….confused. I don’t know how to help her. She barely talks to me, or anyone. She looks so lost. I don’t know what to do.”

“Logan, she IS lost. She had a very rocky relationship with her grandparents and now that they’re getting to the point that everything is behind them and everyone is starting to get along and life is falling into place, her grandparents are ripped away from her. She didn’t get a goodbye, she barely got a hello.”

Logan sat quietly, watching Paris try to form her thought.

“The only thing Rory ever really wanted was to repair the relationship between her mother and her grandparents. She always felt like she was the reason that they no longer got along. It never occurred to her that she wasn’t the cause of it, but rather the effect of it. She did everything in her power to bring them together. Her coming out party, Friday night dinners, Chilton, Yale. They were all Rory’s way of giving Emily & Richard what Lorelai didn’t or couldn’t.” Paris paused for a moment. “Rory has a big heart, you and I both know that. Rory also have a very fragile heart where her mother and grandparents are concerned and right now, that heart is broken. She will come around to you, it’s not you. It’s everyone. Sometimes Rory needs to get lost in her own head to see what she really needs.”

Logan tried to absorb all that Paris was saying, but was feeling anger that she was telling what Rory needed. “I think I know my fiancée pretty good. I don’t need you to tell me what she needs.”

Paris knew Logan’s anger was not personal. “Did you know that she’s had her wedding dress picked out for 4 months? Or that she wanted her grandfather to walk her down the aisle, because her scumbag of a father disappeared again? Did you know that he disappeared again – he disappeared a long time before she told anyone.”

Logan hung his head. He didn’t know any of that. “How do you know all that?”

“Thursdays at 8am, we have a standing breakfast date.” Before Logan could question it, Paris continued. “When we were at Yale, every Thursday we would go for breakfast at 8am before we both went to our 9:30am classes. Once we finished with Yale, we decided to continue the breakfasts, only now we have breakfast over the phone. She tells me what’s going on and how things are and I fill her in. We spent a lot of time talking about families, it’s hard for her to bring it up to Lorelai and she doesn’t want to feel like she is burdening anyone with it, so she keeps in inside until 8am on Thursdays.”

Logan tried to think back in his mind, he never noticed anything in particular about Thursday mornings. He couldn’t believe he missed out on the fact that every Thursday she talked to Paris. He also couldn’t believe she didn’t tell him about her father disappearing again. It took Logan a minute to take in all this new information.

Logan looked at Paris, “Why are you telling me this?”

Paris paused, “Because right now, Rory can’t.”

With that, Paris got up and headed into the kitchen, Logan got up and headed to the porch to join Colin. Stephanie was just heading inside as Logan stepped outside. 

“I’m going to get something to drink, you need anything?”

“No, thanks Steph, I’m good.” Logan held the door for Stephanie to enter the house and then took a seat next to Colin.

“Do you remember the first time we did this?” Colin was the first to speak.

“No, I just remember always doing it. Whoever needs it, we just sit and watch, be there if they need anything.”

“The first time was during my parent’s divorce. My mother was having that ridiculous divorce party and I couldn’t bring myself to go inside. So I sat in the car at that stuffy country club and you and Finn sat outside of it and waited for me to be ready to come out. It’s been like that ever since. Someone can’t get out of the car, we sit and we wait.”

“Wow. I forgot about that party. Yea, I guess that was the first time we did this. Thanks.” Logan paused. “For being there for her.”

“Anything for our Reporter Girl.” Colin slapped a hand on Logan’s back and they continued to sit there in silence. 

The sun was starting to fade and Rory was still sitting in the car. Colin and Finn had traded places and Finn now sat with Logan on the front porch. 

“Colin, Steph and I are heading into Hartford after dinner. Might as well deal with their families while we’re here. My parents are currently in the homeland, so I will be joining Colin on his visit with dear old dad and wife number….whatever.”

“Services are the day after tomorrow.”

“Logan, mate, we know the details, we helped with phone calls, remember?”

“I know.”

Logan got up and headed over to the car and sat in the driver’s seat. He grabbed Rory’s hand. “I love you, Rory.” Rory looked up at Logan, tears were welling in her eyes.

“I love you too Logan.”

“What do you say, we go and join everyone for dinner, then head back to the diner? We have a long few days coming up.”

“Ok.” 

Logan got out of the car and met Rory on the other side of the car. He grabbed her tight in his arms and noticed that she held on a little tighter than usual. He kissed the side of her head and they headed into the house, Finn trailing behind them.

Sookie and Lorelai came out of the kitchen followed by Stephanie, they were carrying plates of leftover Chinese food, pizza and a number of other items from the Gilmore refrigerator. 

“Hey sweets.” Lorelai noticed Rory and Logan had come into the house. “Dinner’s ready.”

Everyone sat around on the couch and floor, eating until they were completely full. Conversation stayed light, Colin and Stephanie talking about having to visit their families, Colin talking about his father and his many ex-wives, Sookie and Lorelai telling stories about Michel and the guests of the Dragonfly and Paris discussing Med School and her dislike of sick people. Everyone laughed and for a moment, it seemed like everything was normal.

After bringing the dishes to the kitchen, Colin, Finn and Stephanie said their goodbyes and headed off to Hartford, making everyone promise to call if they needed anything. Logan and Rory said their goodbyes and headed back to the diner. 

Rory held Logan’s hand as they headed back to the diner, not saying much but holding on tightly. Arriving back at the diner, Rory changed into her pajamas while Logan headed to take a shower. Rory sat on the bed, struggling to contain her emotions. She was flooded with memories of her grandparents, from childhood when they stopped seeing them to her sweet 16 when she saw them again, all the Friday night dinners, visits to Yale, all the moments that made up their relationships. The good, the bad, all of it came flooding back.

Logan exited the bathroom to find Rory, sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face. He kneeled down in front of her and gently touched her face. “Rory?”

Rory looked up with the tears streaming down her face. “They’re really gone, aren’t they?”

“Yeah Rory, they’re really gone.” 

Rory leaned forward and put her forehead on Logan’s shoulder. Logan pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. Her cries eventually turned to gut wrenching sobs. Logan continued to hold her, smoothing her hair and trying to comfort her.

“It’s ok. You’ll be fine. We will get through this. Just let it all out.”


	6. Tears Aplenty

Logan woke up to find Rory with her head still on his chest, her face tear-stained and her holding on to him like she never wanted to let go. Logan thought about the night before. Rory had cried in his arms for hours before she finally gave in to sleep. 

Before falling asleep, he heard her whisper, “Just don’t let go.”

He reached over and checked the alarm clock, it read 9am, he also noticed his cell phone flashing, indicating he had a missed call. Trying to not wake Rory, he reached for his phone and dialed his voicemail.

“Hi Logan, it’s Lorelai. I hope Rory got some sleep last night. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to the Dragonfly for a few hours, I just need to keep myself busy. All the arrangements are made and it’s going to be a long few days coming up. Who would have thought my parents would have their deaths planned out? I know it’s Emily Gilmore but come on.” Logan smiled at Lorelai’s rambling. “So if you two need anything, that’s where I am. Sookie is picking me up, so the jeep it at the house, the keys are in the freezer.” Logan rolled his eyes, leave it to the Gilmore Girls to put their keys in the freezer. “Let Rory know I love her and I will see you two later.”

Logan closed his phone at the end of the message and kissed Rory’s head. She slowly started to stir and looked over at him with sleep filled eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No it’s ok, what time is it?”

“About 9am. Go back to sleep.”

Rory nodded and closed her eyes again, snuggling into Logan’s chest. “Thank you, Logan.”

“For what?”

“For loving me and putting up with me. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go back to sleep, I know you’re exhausted.”

Rory leaned over and kissed Logan slowly. “You get some sleep too.”

Logan pulled Rory close and they fell asleep, their faces just inches apart.

It wasn’t long before Rory was awake again, she looked at Logan, even in his sleep, he kept a firm grasp on Rory. She kissed him lightly and he began to stir. She continued to lay with her head next to his on the pillows, staring at him while he started to wake up. 

Logan looked at Rory through sleep filled eyes. “What time is it?” Logan reached out and pulled Rory close to him.

“About 11am.” Rory snuggled into Logan’s embrace. “Your phone rang.” 

Logan kissed Rory’s head. “I’ll check it in a few minutes.” 

“You can check it now. I’m going to take a shower, then I want to head over to Mom’s.”

“She left a message on my phone earlier. She’s at the Dragonfly for a few hours. I’m sure Paris is still at the house though.”

“Oh ok. Well that’s fine. We can still head over there, she won’t be there all day.”

Rory leaned over and kissed Logan. “I’m going to shower.” Rory climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Logan got up from the bed and went to the living room with his phone. He quickly dialed his voicemail and listened to the message.

“Logan, it’s your father. Your mother and I want to extend our deepest sympathies to Rory and her mother on their loss. We will be at the services tomorrow but if there is anything we can do, please call us. Richard and Emily were very good friends of ours and we would like to help. We will see you tomorrow then.”

Logan listened to the click, indicating his father had hung up the phone. He knew Rory would take her time getting ready, so he dialed his father’s cell phone. 

“Huntzberger.” His father always sounded so gruff when he answered the phone.

“Huntzberger.” Logan couldn’t help but mock his father.

“Logan, good to hear from you son.” Logan rolled his eyes at his father’s attempt to be light and jovial.

“I got your message Dad. I think everything is going well, services are at Lady of the Angels Church and a reception to follow at Rosetta Hills Country Club. Richard and Emily had everything planned out with their lawyer.” Logan paused. “There is one thing you could do for me.”

“What would that be?”

“I need you to have 2 cars ready for tomorrow. I don’t want Lorelai, Rory or Luke to have to worry about driving. I want the cars to be here in Stars Hollow to pick everyone up by 7am. Can you please take care of that for me?”

“Two cars will be there Logan.”

“Thanks Dad. I gotta go, Rory’s almost ready and I still need to get ready.”

“Ok, we’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“Logan….”

“Yeah Dad?”

Mitchum Huntzberger hesitated. Mitchum Huntzberger never hesitated. “We....your mother and I….we’re here….for you and for Rory.”

Logan smiled. “Thanks Dad. We appreciate it.”

“I need to be getting to a meeting. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Dad.”

Logan hung up the phone as Rory exited the bathroom. 

“You can have the shower.” She moved towards the bed to grab her hairbrush from the nightstand. 

“Thanks.” Logan quickly kissed Rory before heading into the bathroom.

Rory finished putting her hair up and could hear the water running. She quickly jotted a note that she went down to the diner to get some coffee and headed downstairs.

Rory entered the diner and was pleasantly surprised to find it almost empty. The breakfast rush was gone and the lunch rush had yet to start. Luke noticed Rory sit at the counter and immediately brought a cup of coffee to her.

“Good morning.”

“Morning Luke.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes?”

Rory smiled. “Those would be great. Oh, and some for Logan too. He’s just getting ready.”

Rory sat at the counter and got lost in thought. Chocolate chip pancakes always made her feel better. They were a comfort food and Luke always made them for her when she needed them. She remembered the time in 4th grade when she got a B on a test and cried for an entire weekend. On Monday morning when they arrived for breakfast at the diner, Luke had chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and drizzled with chocolate sauce waiting for her. Even though Luke knew it was the most unhealthy breakfast imaginable, he made it for Rory because he knew it made her feel better.

Now Rory sat, a grown adult, and she really needed chocolate chip pancakes. She was stirred from her thoughts by Logan’s hand on the small of her back. She turned into him when he kissed her head. 

“Luke’s making chocolate chip pancakes.” Rory smiled up at Logan.

“Sounds great.” Logan was grateful for Luke and his chocolate chip pancakes. He remembered Rory telling him one time that Luke’s chocolate chip pancakes could get her through any crisis.

Luke approached with a cup of coffee for Logan. “Morning.”

“It’s almost afternoon, Luke.” Logan looked at his watch.

“You’re on Gilmore time now.”

“Very true. Good morning Luke.” Logan and Luke shared a smirk as Luke headed back to the kitchen.

Moments later, Luke returned with two plates of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and drizzled in chocolate sauce. 

“Enjoy.” Luke placed the plates down and headed to take care of the other customers.

Rory savored each bite of her pancakes. “These are so good. I have missed them while I was on the road.” Rory paused and a look of horror crossed her face. She quickly jumped out of her seat and looked around frantically for her phone. “Oh my god……I didn’t call work….I need to call them.”

“Relax.” Logan grabbed Rory’s arms to stop her. “Colin called them yesterday. They are aware of what is going on. They said to call when you are ready to go back. Maya is covering for you.”

Rory let out a breath. “Ok. Good. Maya is good. She’s great. She’ll do fine.”

They sat back down and finished their pancakes. Rory closed her eyes and savored each bite, because for those moments, everything was ok.


	7. Within Four Walls

After breakfast, Logan and Rory headed back to Lorelai’s house. Upon entering, they found Paris sitting at the kitchen table with schoolbooks open and her laptop set up. 

“What are you doing?” Logan asked.

“Just catching up on some work while I waited for the two of you. I couldn’t find the keys or I would have met you at Luke’s.”

Rory headed over to the freezer and pulled the keys from what should have been the ice tray, currently it held everything but ice.   
“They’re right here.” 

Paris rolled her eyes. “I’m not even going to ask.”

They gathered their things and headed out to Lorelai’s jeep. Babette was just coming out of her house when she saw Rory. 

“Hey Sugar.”

Rory turned to see Babette approaching. “Hi Babette.” 

Rory stepped into Babette’s open arms for a hug.

“Now me and my Morey, we’re here for you. You need anything. Got that?”

“Got that Babette. The services are tomorrow. I know it’s a long drive, but if you want to….” Rory let her voice trail off.

“We already got directions, sugar. A bunch of papers were delivered from Hartford so everyone has the information.”

“Who had them delivered?”

“Who knows, they just appeared this morning. Don’t you worry, we will be there.”

Tears started to glisten in Rory’s eyes. Babette reached to wipe the tears away. 

“Why don’t I come by tonight with some of my famous apple pie and vanilla ice cream you and your mom like so much?”

“That would be great.”

Babette patted Rory’s shoulders, “Well then I need to be going so it will be ready. See you later sugar.”

Babette waved to Logan before turning and heading back to her house. Rory walked over to the car and handed Logan the keys. “You drive.”

Logan grabbed Rory’s hand and walked her to the passenger’s seat. He held the door for her and shut it behind her. She offered a sad smile at the gesture.

The ride to the Dragonfly was short, too short for Rory. She wanted more time to collect her thoughts before seeing her mother.  
Paris headed right inside, while Logan and Rory slowly walked hand in hand to the door. “I got a text from Finn, he is begging to come back to Stars Hollow. Colin’s father and new wife have lost their entertainment value.”

“Finn’s always welcome.”

Rory and Logan stepped through the door and were greeted by a very calm, quiet inn. Rory walked over to Michel, who was at the desk. 

“Hey Michel.”

“Oh Rory, hello.”

“Where’s mom?”

“She is in the kitchen, with Sookie. They are discussing something or another, of course I am not included in the discussion, I have been a loyal employee and friend for many years now but I am not important enough to be included.”

“I don’t think it’s personal Michel.”

“They are that way.” He pointed to the kitchen and went back to his work. Rory headed to the kitchen and Logan headed to the sitting room to join Paris.

Upon entering the kitchen, Rory found her mother and Sookie sitting having a cup of coffee. 

“Hey kiddo.” Lorelai looked up when the door opened.

“Hey Mom. Hey Sookie.” Rory hugged each one before grabbing a mug and pouring herself some coffee. “You know Michel is out there, a little upset that he was not invited to the conversation.”

“Michel never wants to talk about personal lives.”

“Never say never.” Rory reminded her mother. “Where are all your Guests?”

“We didn’t have very many reservations this week, we only had 3 rooms booked.” 

“Gotcha. Well I saw Babette, she’s making us an apple pie for tonight with vanilla ice cream. Invite Michel, let him feel involved.”

“Ok. Will do.”

Lorelai, Sookie and Rory continued to sit and talk for a while. As it was getting close to lunchtime, Sookie made everyone grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches and chicken noodle soup for lunch. Lorelai, Logan, Rory, Paris, Sookie and even Michel sat down for lunch together, enjoying the quietness of the inn and the lighthearted conversation.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Rory and Logan completed some last minute errands, Paris took it upon herself to iron everyone’s clothes for the next day, Sookie made dinner for everyone and Michel helped to clean up after they ate, Lorelai and Luke took some time to themselves during which Lorelai sobbed and finally let her guard down.

Finn arrived, once again, at the Gilmore house around 8pm and just in time for Babette’s pie. Luke cut slices for everyone and Logan scooped ice cream. Michel took a piece of the pie into the living room for Rory. 

“Here you are.”

Rory looked up. “Thanks Michel.”

Michel nodded and turned to head out of the room, hesitated and turned back to Rory, he walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave a light squeeze and then headed back to the kitchen. 

Around 10pm, Sookie and Michel headed home, promising to be back in the morning to head into Hartford. Lorelai and Luke sat at the table with Finn, Logan and Rory. Paris stood leaning against the counter. No one said much, just small talk, attempting to fill the silence.

Rory stood up and headed into the living room. Logan got up to go with her. 

“I just need a minute to myself.” She put her hand up to stop him. He nodded and watched from the doorway as she went into the living room.

Slowly Rory walked around, looking at the many pictures and knick-knacks that decorated their house. There were very few pictures with Emily and Richard. There was one from her 16th birthday party, her mother’s business school graduation and her graduation from Yale. She picked up the photo from her graduation, she stood in the middle, Emily and Richard on one side, Luke and Lorelai on the other and Logan stood behind her. It was her family, all together in one picture. 

Rory slowly traced the faces of Emily and Richard with her fingertip. She was flooded with memories, some good, some bad, mostly her mind was a jumble of images, each one flashing quickly of every moment she shared with her grandparents. She could feel herself losing control of her emotions, her shoulders started to shake and slowly the tears started to stream down her face.   
Logan stood in the doorway, watching Rory lose the internal battle she had been struggling with for the past few days. He slowly made his way over to her, as he got closer, he could see her shoulders shaking and the tears streaming down her face.   
He reached out for her as her knees started to buckle underneath her. She immediately started to push and punch at him.

“Get off me. Get off me. Stop. No. NO. Give them back. I hate you. Leave me alone. WHY? WHY? NOOO. No no no no…..”

Rory’s fighting and screaming eventually subsided and Logan held her in his arms as he lowered them to the ground, quickly pulling Rory as close as he could. He kept whispering in her ear and kissing her head as she continued to cry.

“It’s ok. Shhhh. It’s ok. I’m here. I got you.”

“Not them. No. Noo. Bring them back.”

“I would if I could. I wish I could. Shhh it’s ok.”

Rory and Logan stayed there, Rory finally giving into the tears and the hurt. Lorelai and Luke stood in the doorway, Lorelai, with tears streaming down her face as she watched her daughter sob on the living room floor. Finn stood a few feet from Logan and Rory, having stepped into the room in case Logan needed any help with Rory. He had tears glistening in his eyes as he watched Rory break down. Paris continued to stand in the doorway next to Lorelai and Luke, knowing that Rory was dealing with more than she was letting on.


	8. Losing Pieces of Yourself

Rory continued to fight against Logan, swatting her hands and pushing him away. Logan continued to hold her close, knowing she needed to fight the feelings inside. Lorelai turned into Luke’s chest and she began to cry. Luke quietly led Lorelai into the kitchen and away from the living room. 

Rory’s fighting off Logan subsided into her completely breaking down in his arms. 

“This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have….I should have….they shouldn’t have…..they were supposed to…..” Rory mumbled incoherent sentences and Logan just held her close. 

“Shhh. You’re ok. I’m here. You’re ok.” Logan tried to keep Rory calm but she continued to sob in his arms. When Rory tried to fight him off again, he held her tighter.

Finn watched Logan and Rory, wanting to help, but not knowing what he could do. He had never seen Logan look so helpless. Finn watched the tears well in Logan’s eyes as he held Rory close and tried to soothe her.

Paris stood, not far from Rory and Logan, with tears brimming in her eyes. She hated seeing Rory in so much pain. She headed for the front porch, needing a moment to collect herself. Finn, noticing the change in Paris’ behavior, followed her outside.

Paris was standing at the top of the steps, staring straight ahead and trying to fight back tears. Finn waited a moment, noticing the change in Paris’ demeanor; he realized that she knew he was standing there. 

“Spill it, Gellar.” Finn remembered Rory once telling him that you get more out of Paris when you’re stern. 

Paris quickly rubbed her eyes before turning to face Finn. “Spill what?”

“Whatever it is that has got you so worried. Rory is my friend too, doll. I want to know what it is that you two are hiding.”

“We are not hiding anything.”

“And I’m the Queen of Sheba.”

Paris cocked an eyebrow at Finn.

“Semantically speaking.”

“Semantically?” Paris looked quizzically at Finn.

“According to Merriam-Webster that is a completely valid word. Don’t try to get me off track. It won’t work….not this time at least. Spill it.”

Paris sighed. “It’s nothing that you need to worry about.”

“Well if there is nothing to worry about you can tell me what it is that you two are thinking about.”

“Look, Finn, it’s not my place to tell Rory’s business.” 

“I’m not asking you to break the girl code and share all your secrets, just what has got you both wound so tight.”

“Rory and Emily got into a disagreement a few weeks ago. Emily thought that she should have started a life and family with Logan after graduation, not a career.” Paris paused. “Rory and Emily exchanged words in anger and haven’t spoken since. Rory was planning to ask Richard to walk her down the aisle at the wedding when it happens.”

“What about Christopher?”

“He’s been gone about 8 months. He disappeared, not that I am surprised. It’s not exactly the first time and he’s not exactly the most reliable.”

“What do you mean, he disappeared?”

“I mean, Rory was supposed to meet him for coffee while she was on the road. He had been living in New York and she was there with the campaign. They made plans to meet for coffee; she showed up, he never did. She tried to call and his phone was disconnected, she tried the address that she had for him and no one lived there any longer. He disappeared, again. This time, she thinks it’s for good. I, for one, hope it is. He’s a scumbag.”

Finn took a moment to digest all of it. “Does Logan know?”

“No, Rory didn’t want to tell anyone. Lorelai, Emily and Richard were all getting along. Rory and her mom were planning the weddings. Lorelai even asked Richard to walk her down the aisle. Emily and Richard adore….adored Christopher. Lorelai couldn’t stand him, she tolerated him for Rory’s sake. Rory couldn’t bear to be the one to put a rift between her mother and grandparents again. So she didn’t tell anyone.”

“Why didn’t she tell Logan?” 

“She didn’t want to tell anyone. She’s embarrassed that he’s her father, but also that she has defended him so long and to so many people. All of it has blown up in her face. Would you want to admit that to anyone?”

“I guess not.” Finn paused. “There’s more, but you’re not going to tell me, are you?”

Paris looked over at Finn and shook her head. “Rory’s business is Rory’s business. She will share what she wants to share when she wants to.”

Finn didn’t particularly like the answer, but he accepted it and nodded. “Ok.”

A silence fell between the Paris and Finn, the only audible noise was the muffled sobs coming from inside the living room window.

Inside, Rory’s sobs were beginning to subside. When she had calmed down enough, Logan was able to help her move to the couch and they were now sitting with Rory curled into Logan’s lap with her head on his chest. 

Rory held onto the collar of Logan’s shirt, her eyes not focusing on anything, seemingly lost in her own world. Logan just held her and kissed the side of her head. He noticed the vacant look in her eyes. It was a look of complete and total devastation.   
Logan continued to smooth her hair and touch her face, trying in some small way to let her know that he was there. He wanted to fix this for her, but there was no amount of money that would bring her grandparents back. For the first time in his life, Logan could not buy his way out and he didn’t have all the answers.

Lorelai had come in to check on Rory and found her still curled up into Logan. Lorelai walked over, placed a kiss on her head, placed a kiss on Logan’s cheek and left the house with Luke. She passed Finn and Paris, stopping momentarily to let them know that she and Luke would be back soon.

Paris headed into the house a short while later to shower and get ready for bed. It was going to be a long day the next day and she wanted to be sure she was ready. Finn did his best to keep himself busy until he heard Logan softly call out.

“Finn, come here.”

“Yeah mate?”

Finn walked into the living room to find Rory sound asleep with her head on Logan’s lap. “Can you get Rory’s things together? I think we’re going to head back to the diner.”

“Sure thing. I will be right back with the fine Miss Gilmore’s purse.”

“Thanks.”

Finn quietly headed out of the room and Logan gently kissed Rory’s head and tried to slowly wake her from her slumber.

“mmmhmh” Rory softly moaned as she began to come into consciousness.

“Finn is grabbing your stuff. I think we should head back to the apartment.” Logan whispered to a semi-conscious Rory.

“mmmmk.” Rory attempted to stand up, but the sleep kept her from being steady on her feet. Rory leaned on Logan as they walked to the car. Finn followed closely behind with Rory’s purse in hand. 

Rory rubbed her eyes, the slumber still evident in her face. She reached out and hugged Finn. “Thank you Finn.”

“Anytime doll.” Finn kissed Rory’s head and held the door as she climbed into the car.

Logan nodded at Finn from the front seat before driving off to the diner.


	9. Shoulda, Coulda, Can't

Logan was able to get Rory back to the diner, as soon as they entered the apartment, she crawled into the bed and fell asleep. 

Logan headed downstairs to where he had seen Lorelai and Luke having a cup of coffee.

Lorelai looked up when Logan came into the diner. “Sorry diner’s closed.” She attempted a half smile. 

“I figured. It’s a bit late for a diner.”

“Lorelai needed some space, so I brought her here.”

“I needed my elixir of life.” Lorelai held the cup close to her face, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent of her coffee.

“Rory’s asleep, I’m going to head to bed as well. We will be at the house by 6:30am, the cars will be there by 7am.”

“What cars?” Lorelai’s eyes opened at the mention of cars.

“The cars that the Huntzberger’s are having transport the Gilmore family to the services.”

“Oh Logan, that’s not necessary.” Lorelai appreciated the thought.

“She’s right Logan, it’s not necessary.” Luke added.

“I know it’s not necessary, but it’s one less thing that any of us have to think about.”

Lorelai didn’t respond, so Luke decided he would. “Thank you Logan.”

“Not a problem. Well, I’m going to head to bed. See you in the morning.”

“Good night.” Luke watched Logan head up the stairs and turned back to Lorelai, wishing he could in some small way take away the pain she was feeling. He watched her with her eyes closed, taking in the very special and familiar scent of the coffee.

“I remember the first time Rory and I came into the diner. I had been working a long shift at the Inn and I got Rory and we came over here for dinner. Mia had suggested we get out and do something different, we usually ate at the Inn. So we walked over here and Rory wanted to sit at the counter, just like the people she saw on tv. So we came over and she climbed up on the stool and held the menu up that you placed in front of her, even though she already knew she wanted a cheeseburger, just like the people on tv.”

Luke smiled at the memory, he remembered that day.

“So you came over, introduced yourself as Luke and asked if we knew what we wanted. Rory quickly responded with a cheeseburger and fries and a chocolate milkshake. That’s what they always had on tv.”

“And you pulled out your wallet, under the counter, quickly counted your money and then ordered a coffee.” Luke added.

Lorelai looked up at him, “You saw that?”

“Yeah I did, and I overheard you tell Rory that you would just eat some of hers, so I had Cesar make you the same. Then I told you, since you were a new customer, dinner was on me.”

“And we’ve been coming here ever since.” Lorelai smiled at Luke.

“Mia had mentioned you when she was in here one day, she was telling me a story about Rory trying to get the ducks to have a tea party with her. When you walked in, I heard you call Rory by name and I remembered Mia saying that you didn’t have much money and were living in the potting shed. So I gave you both dinner, a welcome to town gift. Mia said you didn’t have many friends in town.”

“We didn’t have any, except Mia, Michel and Sookie.”

“Now you have a family.” Luke walked around the counter and grabbed Lorelai’s hand, “How about we go home?”

Lorelai got up, “Let’s go.”

Luke turned the light off as they headed back to the house.

Meanwhile, Logan had climbed into bed next to Rory and scooted close to her, studying her face and he gently pulled her into his body and noticed that she instinctively snuggled into him. He kissed her head and let himself fall into sleep.

Rory woke up at 2:30am, and for a split second, forgot where she was and why she was there. She gently released herself from Logan’s hold and walked to the living room. She curled up on the couch and placed a hand on her stomach. 

“We’ll be ok. I promise.” She sat there, holding her hand to her stomach.

Logan woke up and noticed Rory was gone. It sounded like she was talking to someone in the living room. Logan looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3:00am. He got out of bed and headed into the living room.

Rory looked up when she heard Logan come into the living room. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s not a big deal. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Rory figured now was as a good a time as any. “Come sit with me.”

Logan sat on the couch and Rory turned to face him. 

“I need to tell you something.” 

Logan grabbed Rory’s hands. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“I had this big plan for my weekend home. I want to tell you something, big. Huge. Life changing.”

“Ok.” Worry began to seep into Logan’s brain. Was she breaking up with him? Was she sick?

“I’m just gonna say it, ok.”

“Sure.”

“I’m going to be leaving my job.” 

“That’s not a big deal. You know that, I want you to do what’s going to make you happy. What brought this on? Richard and Emily?”

“We’re pregnant.”

Logan looked at Rory and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I went to a doctor on the road a week before I came home. They think I’m about 10 weeks.”

Logan pulled Rory into his arms. “I love you so much. How are you feeling?”

“We’re doing fine. I just, Grandma and I fought a few weeks ago about me getting a job and not starting a family and now, I can’t tell her that I am starting a family. I should have told her that we agreed I would spend a year on the road and then we would start a family. I could have told her last week but I wanted to tell you first.”

Logan saw the tears welling in her eyes and pulled her into his arms. “She knows. She knows.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? You shouldn’t have had to deal with a pregnancy and now Richard and Emily by yourself.”

“I didn’t want to tell you on the phone, that’s why I was coming home. I wanted to tell you in person. I had to tell someone, so Paris knows. Then Grandma and Grandpa had the accident before I got the chance to tell you and then I couldn’t think straight enough to say anything. I was sleeping and all of a sudden, I just felt this need to tell you. I wanted you to know. I don’t think I’m going back to my job. Maya is amazing. She can step in for me and I don’t think my boss will have a problem with it. I already told them, I was only going to be with them for the year.”

Logan kissed the side of Rory’s head. “I love you.”

Rory settled against Logan’s chest. “I love you too.”

Rory turned herself around so her back was against Logan’s chest and his arms wrapped around her. He unconsciously placed his hands on her stomach and she covered his hands with her own. They fell back to sleep in that position, a family, all three of them.


	10. Taking Steps

Too soon, the alarm was going off, signaling that it was 5:00am. Rory took a shower first, since she always took longer to get ready, she got the first shower every day. Rory put her black skirt, gray sweater and her black heels on. She was putting her make up on when Logan came out of the bathroom, dressed in his black pants and dark blue shirt.

“Can you help me with my necklace?”

Logan walked over to Rory and clasped her pearl necklace, a graduation gift from grandparents, around her neck and then gently kissed her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a minute. 

She placed her hands over his hands. “Thank you.”

Rory turned around in Logan’s arms. They stood there, holding each other close and sharing soft, sweet kisses with one another. 

Logan gently cupped Rory’s face. “I wish I could take this away, just make this all go away.”

Rory closed her eyes and leaned into Logan’s hand. “I know you do, and you do make it better. Just holding me, it makes it better.”

Logan pulled her close to his chest, “I plan on holding you forever.”

Rory inhaled deeply, taking in Logan’s cologne and closing her eyes to the comfort she felt just being with him. They stood there, taking in each other and drawing strength from each other and preparing for a long day.

It was 6:15am, when Logan and Rory entered the Gilmore house. Paris and Luke were in the kitchen eating bagels, while Finn sat in a chair in the living room, staring at Lorelai. Lorelai was sitting on the couch in a black dress and holding a grey sweater in her hands. Logan walked over to Finn and Rory headed into the kitchen to grab some bagels for her and Logan.

“How long has Mom been sitting there?” Rory asked to no one in particular.

Luke looked at the clock on the stove. “Two hours.”

“Ok.” Rory grabbed two bagels and headed back into the living room. She ate some of her bagel before she passed off the second bagel and the rest of hers to Logan. Logan and Finn took the bagels and watched as Rory walked over and sat next to Lorelai.  
Lorelai didn’t flinch when Rory sat down next to her; she continued to sit there, lower lip quivering and tears welling in her eyes. Rory linked arm through her mother’s, grabbed her hand and laid her head on her mother’s shoulder. Lorelai grabbed Rory’s hand and held it tight as the first tears began to escape her eyes and travel down her cheeks.

“I love you mom.”

Lorelai laid her head on top of Rory’s. “I know, baby, I know.”

A horn honked outside, signaling that the cars had arrived to take them to the funeral services. Paris and Luke walked into the living room, joining the others to head out of the house. They headed out of the house, Paris first, followed by Logan, Finn and Luke. Everyone sensed that Rory and Lorelai needed a moment to themselves. Sookie, Jackson and Michel met up with the group outside of the house.

“Where are Lorelai and Rory?” Sookie asked.

“They needed a moment, they’re inside.” Luke answered. 

Sookie nodded her head in understanding. Paris, Finn, Sookie, Jackson and Michel stood in front of one car, waiting for Lorelai and Rory to exit the house before they got into the car. Logan and Luke stood in front of the other, waiting on their fiancées.

Inside the house, Rory and Lorelai continued to sit on the couch. “My mother hated this couch. She hated it since the day she saw it, but I love it. She asked me once why l loved it so much. I told her because it was something that I bought on my own, with my money.”

“What did she say to that?”

“It’s a lovely couch, Lorelai.”

Rory smiled. “That sounds like Grandma.”

They fell into a silence again.

Lorelai squeezed Rory’s hand. “Hey kiddo, what do you say we head out into the big scary world of high society?”

Rory smiled at her mother, still her mom, despite the grief they both felt. “You and me against the world?”

“You and me, kid.” They stood up, still clasping hands and headed to the front door. 

They walked out of the house and straight to the car, pausing to offer a wave and a half smile to Sookie, Jackson and Michel. Luke slid in after Lorelai and Logan headed to the other side of the car.

The car ride was mostly silent as they headed away from Stars Hollow and towards the Gilmore mansion in Hartford. Lorelai wanted to stop and pick up a photo of her parents from the house. She had decided on a closed casket for both of them. She wanted to remember them how she knew them, not how the accident had left them. They weren’t the best parents, but they did the best they knew how. Emily always looked perfect, the accident had left her battered and bruised and Emily Gilmore would never go out in public looking anything less than perfect.

They stopped in front of the house, tall and foreboding, cold. Luke stepped out of the car and helped Lorelai out, as she started to head to the house, she turned and stopped Luke from following her.

“I need to do this alone.”

Lorelai walked up to the house, pausing at the front door. She took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. She slowly opened the door and was surprised to see a maid walking from the living room towards the door. 

“I’m sorry Miss Gilmore, I didn’t have any where else I needed to be.”

Lorelai shook her head, “No need to apologize. I just came to pick up a photo of my parents.”

“There is a nice one in the sitting room, shall I get it for you?”

“That would be great, thanks.”

Lorelai stood in the entryway, not wanting to go any further into the house at that moment. She thought she faintly heard sounds coming from the kitchen. _‘Leave it to Emily’s staff to come to work even when given time off.’_ Lorelai thought to herself.

The maid re-entered with the photo of Richard and Emily. Lorelai took it from her and offered a small smile.

“Thank you.”

Lorelai turned to head out of the house. “None of you have to be here. You are welcome to come to the services.”

The maid smiled at Lorelai and watched as Lorelai headed back to the car and disappeared down the driveway. The ride to Lady of the Angels was short, too short. Everything was too short it seemed.

Lady of the Angels was a very large, statuesque church. Lorelai knew her parents only went there to keep up their society image. It looked better to show up then to not, regardless of whether you believed in anything or not. Lorelai didn’t know what her parents believed, but she did know that they believed in each other. They were a perfectly matched set, even in death.

Lorelai and Luke headed into the church with Sookie, Jackson and Michel, while Paris and Finn stood outside with Rory and Logan.

They stood around in silence, Rory leaning into Logan and holding Paris’ hand.

“I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

Logan kissed the side of Rory’s head. “I know.”

Paris squeezed Rory’s hand. “It’s not goodbye, it’s goodbye for now.”

“So long, see you later.” Finn offered.

Colin walked up at that moment, shook hands with Logan and Finn and kissed Rory on the cheek. “How you holding up?”

Rory attempted a smile, “I’m ok.”

“Why don’t we head inside?” Paris noticed Luke standing at the door, waiting for Rory to come inside. 

Rory took the first tentative step and headed inside, preparing to say her final goodbye.


	11. Greatness or Goodness

Lorelai and Rory took a few moments alone to say goodbye to Richard and Emily and were then joined by Luke and Logan. 

“This is my family.” Lorelai spoke out loud. “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry that you’re not here to be a part of this family. I’m sorry I kept you out of it. I really wish you were here.” 

Rory stood in Logan’s arms. Logan noticed the look in Rory’s eyes and nodded his head in agreement. “Grandma, I’m so sorry we fought about something so silly as a career and a family. I just want you to know, I want to raise my family and I will be….in 6 1/2 months.” Rory placed a hand on her stomach. 

Slowly, Lorelai raised her head to look Rory in the eyes. “You’re…..”

“Yeah. I am.” Rory fell into her mom’s arms, their tears a mixture of grief and joy.

Lorelai tentatively reached her hand out to touch Rory’s stomach. “My baby is having a baby.”

“This isn’t the way I wanted to tell you, but I needed them to know.”

“Oh Rory, it’s ok. They know.” Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug. “We’ll get through this, kid. We always do.”

The funeral director entered the room, ready to open the doors for the services. Lorelai and Rory took their seats, with Luke and Logan on either side. They sat there as the visitors entered and walked to the caskets to say a final goodbye. Lorelai and Rory held hands and watched the visitors trail by. There were people Lorelai recognized from the club, Yale alumni that Rory recognized, co-workers, friends, many people Lorelai hadn’t seen in years and many unfamiliar faces. Suddenly the faces became very familiar…Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, Kirk, Gypsy, Lane, Zack, Mrs. Kim, Cesar and even Taylor showed up. Tears began to fall as they noticed one of the people to walk past them, Mia had come to Connecticut for the services.

Lorelai noticed the last group of people to approach the caskets, many had tear stained faces and red eyes. They weren’t well dressed, in fact, they were dressed for work, specifically work at the Gilmore house as maids, cooks and gardeners. Lorelai offered a slight smile.

As everyone took his or her seats, the service began. The pastor talked about Richard and Emily, their charitable works, their family and their commitment to each other. It seemed odd to Rory that this person, who didn’t know them all that well was speaking as if they were close friends. 

“…..I would like to invite Richard and Emily’s granddaughter, Rory to say a few words.” Rory noticed the look of surprise on everyone’s face.

“I called this morning. I need to do this.” She took a deep breath and squeezed Lorelai and Logan’s hands.

Rory slowly made her way to the podium, passing both caskets and letting her hand run across the tops. She turned and stood, looking at a crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces. All of who had a connection to Richard and Emily. 

“My grandparents are…were special people. They enjoyed traveling, they liked to spend Monday nights at the club, Grandma attended every DAR meeting and event, Grandpa enjoyed meeting up with fellow Yale alumni and discussing the good old days, as he called them. They also deeply cared for their daughter, my mother. They only wanted the best for her and for me. When I got accepted to Yale, they told me it was the second proudest day of their lives. I asked them what the first was, and they said it was the day my mother graduated from business school.” 

Rory looked over at her mother, seeing the tears stream down her mother’s face.

“Grandpa and I became a lot closer once I started at Yale. We would talk at least once a week, sometimes he would meet me for lunch and sometimes we just talked on the phone. In one of our conversations, he asked what I wanted out of my life. I told him, I wanted to be good, a good journalist, a good wife, a good mother one day. He told me to strive for greatness. Goodness was ok, but we Gilmores go for greatness. It was the only way to be.

My grandparents weren’t perfect. They were perfect for me. They were greatness realized.” Rory took one last look at the crowd and headed back to her seat between her mother and Logan. 

Rory was lost in her own thoughts through the rest of the service. The service ended and the mourners began to file out, some stopping to offer condolences to Lorelai and Rory, others heading straight for the country club. Per Emily and Richard’s will, there would not be a graveside service. 

Lorelai took one last look before heading out with Luke to the waiting car. Rory and Logan stopped and took one last look at the caskets before heading out of the church. 

The ride to the club was mostly silent. This time, Rory and Logan rode with Paris and Finn and Sookie, Jackson and Michel joined Lorelai and Luke. As they pulled into the long tree-lined drive, Rosetta Hills Country Club could be seen peeking through the trees. Rory rubbed her temples as they pulled closer to the front entrance.

“You ok?” Logan leaned over and whispered in her ear.

“Yeah, I’m just getting a headache. I’m ready for today to be over.” Rory leaned her head on Logan’s shoulder.

“I know.” Logan kissed her head. “I know.”

Rory watched her own fingers move in circles on Logan’s thigh. If she closed her eyes, she could lose herself in the feeling of him being next to her, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. She could focus on his heartbeat and the calming effect it had on her. She was so focused on distancing herself from the current circumstances, she didn’t even notice that the car had stopped and Paris and Finn had headed inside. Logan sat with Rory, knowing that he couldn’t push her; she needed to process everything in her own time. She didn’t have a pro-con list or colored tabs, she only had her own thoughts in her own head.

Logan nodded his head when he saw Luke and Lorelai watching to make sure Rory was ok. They headed inside and Logan decided to try to get Rory out of the car. He gently placed his hand on hers and noticed she immediately turned her hand over so they could intertwine their fingers.

“What do you say we head inside?”

“Oh, yeah. Did everyone else go inside?”

“Yeah, a few moments ago.”

Rory placed a hand on Logan’s face and leaned in to kiss him. “I love you.”

They shared a slow, gentle kiss.

Logan stared into Rory’s eyes when they pulled apart. “I love you too.” He kissed her quickly one last time before sliding out of the car and helping her out as well.

Hand in hand they headed into the country club and were greeted by a picture of Richard and Emily placed on a table in the main foyer. They made their way to the Champagne Room, named for the Champagne colored walls and one of Emily’s favorite rooms at the club. Emily had once told Rory that she enjoyed the room because the room felt elegant.

Rory and Logan stepped into the room and noticed a lot of people milling about, some with drinks in their hands, others enjoying the food that had been laid out, per Emily’s will. Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Jackson and a few of their other friends from Stars Hollow were in one corner Rory noticed Paris, Finn, Colin, Stephanie and a few friends congregating at a table located just steps from the bar. She pointed them out to Logan and they attempted to make their way to their friends. 

As they made their way over, they were stopped numerous times by people offering their condolences. Rory smiled and thanked them. Some told stories of her grandparents, some offered words of advice, and a few even offered their services from banking to insurance and other things that Rory didn’t care much for. They were steps from the table when a group of her Stars Hollow family approached and offered their condolence and support. Most of their friends from Stars Hollow had left after the service; the few that had gone to the country club were now leaving. Lane and Zach were part of the group heading out, explaining that they needed to get home to the twins. Rory accepted their hugs and the support that they offered. 

Rory had lost track of her mother, she saw Luke in the corner with Sookie and Jackson. She scanned the room and didn’t see her mother anywhere, but when she turned around she was face to face with Finn, who had a drink in his hand. 

“For you love.” Finn offered the glass.

Rory put her hand up. “No thanks, Finn.”

Finn eyed Rory, he was offering her favorite drink and she was turning it down. Rory noticed Finn staring at her, she wasn’t ready to tell anyone she was pregnant and she knew she had to come up with something to get Finn to stop analyzing her.

“I already have a headache, I don’t need a bigger one tomorrow morning,”

Finn wasn’t buying it, but he conceded and placed his arm around Rory’s shoulders. “Well kids, I say we sub-party or sub-funeral as it may.”

“I think we could all use some time away from all this.” Logan added.

Rory placed her arm around Finn’s body, as his arm was still around her neck. “I think that would be nice.”

Finn led Rory, Logan, Paris, Colin and Stephanie to another room down the hall. As they entered the room they were surprised to find Lorelai curled up in an armchair in the corner.

“You’re not the first ones to sub-party, you know.” Lorelai spoke up, seeing the surprise on each of their faces. “I needed to get away, it was getting a bit stifling in there.” 

She handed her empty glass to Finn, “Scotch, neat.” 

“Lorelai, I had no idea.” Finn took the glass and refilled it from the scotch bottle he held in his hands before handing it back to her.

“Emily thought wine or another delicate cocktail were the only appropriate drinks a lady should have…Dad on the other hand, he thought you should drink what made you feel good. Right now, scotch feels pretty good.”

Everyone found a place to sit and sat in silence for a few moments. 

Colin was the first to speak up. “So why don’t you share some funny tale of Richard and Emily…I’m sure you must have one or two.” 

Logan offered a half-smile to Colin. They needed to break the monotony of the day and maybe some laughter would be just the thing. 

Rory spoke up. “Two words. Rhinestone penis.” 

Rory and Lorelai broke into immediate, hysterical laughter. “Oh my god, yes. That was classic Emily and Richard.”

“I’m intrigued.” Finn scooted closer to Lorelai, “Do tell.”

Lorelai and Rory tried to gain composure so Lorelai could tell the story. 

“Well, it’s simple really. My mother was always very well put together and felt everyone should always be as well. I, in her opinion, lacked the necessary taste to be well dressed. We were ordered to dinner one night….”

“Mom.”

Lorelai rolled her eyes. “Ok, we were invited to dinner one night and I may or may not have worn a shirt with a rhinestone penis on it. “

Lorelai started to lose her composure again and fell into laughter.

“The best part was grandma’s reaction.” Rory managed to say between giggles. “She kept looking at it, but never saying anything until halfway through the main course and then she lost it. She was so irate and she didn’t talk to mom for weeks. She kept saying ‘I can’t believe you wore that.’ Or ‘who puts that on a shirt.’, ‘why would you wear that?’…She would only saying THAT or IT. It was priceless.”

Everyone else had fallen into the laughter as well, each mentally picturing Lorelai and Emily arguing over a shirt with a penis….in rhinestones.

“It was great.” Lorelai closed her eyes and let the laughter wash over her body and provide her those few brief moments that begin the healing process.


	12. Independent, Self-Reliant Mommy's Girl

A few short hours later, goodbyes were being said and condolences offered and Rory was more than ready for the day to end. She followed her mom and Luke into the house, with Logan and Finn by her side and kicked off her shoes before joining her mother on the couch. They sat on the couch, side by side, silent.

“It’s over, huh?” Lorelai finally spoke.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Rory answered.

“Wow. So that’s it?”

“Yep, that’s it.”

Rory curled her legs up on the couch next to her and rubbed her temples.

“Headache?” Lorelai reached over to feel Rory’s forehead, checking for a fever.

“A little bit. It’s been a long day.” Rory leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder and Lorelai laid her head on Rory’s.

Logan stood off to the side, watching as Rory sought comfort from her mother, not her fiancée. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but he couldn’t help but feel a little left out. Rory offered him very brief moments of comforting her. She was fiercely independent, that’s one thing he loved about her and she was also a self-proclaimed mommy’s girl. Right now, mommy was more important than him and that stung.

Logan headed to the front porch, needing some air. Luke, noticing the look of hurt that briefly passed over Logan’s features when Rory curled into Lorelai’s arms instead of his, followed him outside.

“It’s not you.”

“Luke, now is not the time. I just need to clear my head, I don’t need people telling me what is or isn’t happening to me.”

“I’m not telling you what’s happening to you. I’m telling you what’s happening to Rory because, newsflash, this isn’t the first time.”

Logan turned to face Luke, “What do you mean?”

“Rory is independent, everyone knows that. She’s so much like her mother, it’s scary. She’s also been hurt, a lot. Mostly by Christopher, but many times by the Gilmores. I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I’ve wanted to throw a few punches in Christopher’s direction. He abandoned his daughter, numerous times. Each and every time, Richard and Emily took his side, defended him, never once agreeing that he was a miserable excuse for a father. She has been let down by so many people, the only constant she has had in her life, has been her mother. Good, bad and ugly, her and Lorelai are a team. She doesn’t know how to let other people in, Lorelai is the same way with me and I’ve known her much longer than you and Rory have known each other.”

Logan took in what Luke was saying, “It doesn’t mean I’m ok with it. I want her to lean on me.”

“It’s not that she doesn’t trust you, she doesn’t trust herself. Richard and Emily were so special to her, they were finally getting to a good place. No matter how close they were, a part of Rory was always aware that the other shoe could drop at any moment. It never did and it probably wasn’t going to, but previous experience prevented Rory from really believing that. She’s going to need you for the rest of her life, right now though, she needs her mother because they are the only two that know the true depth of pain that each other is feeling. Trust that.”

Luke squeezed Logan’s shoulder and headed inside. Logan stood on the porch for a few more minutes, trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. Now that the funeral was behind them, they had to put the pieces back together. They had to find a way to move on. 

Luke was usually a man of few words, Logan was slightly taken aback by the candidness that Luke just exhibited. He was right though, Logan had no clue how Rory was feeling, just what he could imagine she was feeling. Logan stood on the porch for awhile, thinking of all the conversations he and Rory had about the Gilmores, she was so proud to be their granddaughter but after speaking with Luke, he could remember the look that she would get, excited yet hesitant. He always assumed she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable with her excitement, because Logan was less than excited about his family. Now he was thinking, maybe she was just hesitant about Richard and Emily and her place in their lives.

Logan sat down on the steps for a while and stared into the darkness of the night. He was going to be a father, a husband and he couldn’t even comfort his fiancée in her worst moments. He was already a failure and he hadn’t yet done anything. He put his head in his hands and could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. If he couldn’t take care of Rory now, how could he begin to try for the rest of their lives?

Logan quickly wiped his eyes when he heard the door. He was expected Finn or even Luke, he wasn’t expecting the dark haired woman who sat down. 

“Lorelai.”

“Logan.” Lorelai paused. “How are you holding up?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Logan turned to look at Lorelai and saw the redness in her eyes from the tears.

Lorelai offered a half smile. “Well, since you asked, my day hasn’t been great, but I’m hanging in there. Your turn.”

“I’m doing ok.”

“Good try. Now say it again so I actually believe it.” Lorelai placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“I know it hurts that she won’t let you in- “ Lorelai paused “-and I’m afraid that’s my fault.”

Logan opened his mouth to protest, but Lorelai put a hand up, stopping him from speaking.

“It is my fault Logan. I taught Rory to be independent, I encouraged her to lean on me-and only me…..for everything. We only had each other, I’m afraid that my independence and need to survive on my own, may have been inherited by Rory. We raised each other. I didn’t know what I was doing. All I knew was that I had this tiny little person that I had to take care of and sometimes she took care of me. We were a team. I made her a mommy’s girl and I taught her to shut people out. I’m sorry for that.”

Logan placed his hand on Lorelai’s, “No need to apologize. I just want to do something. I feel so helpless.”

“Helpless? You’re so far from helpless. We would have fallen to pieces without you and Luke, Paris, even Finn. You are the glue that has kept us together these past few days. The way you took care of everything with the lawyer and organizing everyone to make phone calls and prepare things. You’ve allowed us the time to get lost in ourselves and in our little cocoon of mother and daughter.”

Lorelai paused and look out into the dark night. “The one thing I always wanted for Rory was for her to not repeat my mistakes. I did everything I could to help her succeed, even asking Richard and Emily for help so I could send her to Chilton. I love Rory, she’s my whole reason for existing in this world and it absolutely pains me to see her beating herself up for not being the perfect granddaughter and it pains me to see you beating yourself up for not being the perfect fiancée. I know my daughter, she’s going to need you. She’s going to turn to you and when that day comes, I’ll let go…but for now, I need to hold on to her because she is the only thing I have left of my relationship with my parents.”

Logan looked over at Lorelai, seeing the tears in her eyes, he finally understood. The Gilmore family was the two of them. There was no one else, they were the end of the Gilmore family name. He and Luke could marry into the family, but the actual bloodline of the Gilmore family was ending. Logan opened his arms and Lorelai hugged him. 

“I’m really happy that you and Rory found each other. I’m am proud that I’ll get to call you my son….in-law.” Lorelai smiled at Logan. “Rory fell asleep on the couch before I came out here. Why don’t we go check on her?”

Logan nodded. “Good idea….Mom.” Logan stood up and offered a hand to Lorelai who gladly accepted the help to stand up. They headed back in the house, a new understanding between them.

Paris had already headed to bed and Finn was well on his way to sleep on the floor, a few feet from Rory on the couch. Lorelai and Luke said goodnight to Logan and headed up the stairs to bed. 

Logan grabbed a blanket and made himself comfortable on the floor next to the couch, holding Rory’s hands in his own. He stared at her, so beautiful and perfect. She was his and they were a family. Logan fell asleep, his head resting on the couch.  
Rory stirred in her sleep shortly after Logan fell asleep, her stirring woke him up and his eyes opened and were staring into hers. 

“Why are you on the floor?” Rory’s voice was sleep-filled and her eyes were having trouble focusing completely.

“You fell asleep on the couch and I couldn’t bear to leave you.” Logan pulled one of Rory’s hands to his lips and kissed it.

“Come snuggle with me on the couch, there’s room.” Rory held the blanket open for Logan to join her. 

Logan stretched his body out and then slid onto the couch, pulling Rory close to him and kissing the top of her head. Rory pulled herself as close to Logan as she possibly could. 

“When do we go back to reality?”

“Whenever you want to. We’re on your schedule, not mine. I can work from anywhere. I’ll check in with the office on Monday. The lawyer said he could have the will read as early as Thursday, instead of waiting a few weeks. We should stay here for that, and then we’ll decide what to do.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Rory sighed as she cuddled into Logan’s side. Her eyes were fluttering shut, sleep once again taking over. “I love you, Logan. So much. I love you.”

Logan noticed that she was almost asleep again, “and I love you more than you know.”

They both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, ready to face another day.


	13. A Day Away

Rory was stirred from her sleep by the smell of coffee. She ran her hand up and down Logan’s chest, hoping to stir him from his slumber. His eyes slowly started to flutter open and she smiled up at him. 

“Good morning, handsome.” Rory leaned up to kiss him lightly.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Logan pushed the hair from Rory’s eyes. “How are you doing?”

“I’m ok. We’re ok.” 

Logan shifted his body so that he was sitting upright on the couch, Rory shifted with him. Logan inhaled deeply, “Luke made coffee.”

Rory giggled, “You are truly becoming a Gilmore.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, after all, the woman I love is a Gilmore.” Logan stood up and stretched. 

Rory stood up and headed straight for the kitchen with Logan trailing behind. There was a pot of coffee on the counter with a note,

_Luke’s at the diner, I’m heading to the inn. See you later._

Rory poured 2 cups of coffee and re-read the note. She knew her mom needed to be at work, with Sookie and Michel, whether work was completed or not, she needed to be at the inn. Rory brought the cups of coffee to the table and jumped when she heard a crash from her bedroom. 

“Paris, are you ok?”

Paris opened the bedroom door, showered and ready for the day. “Yeah, just a little stumble with my suitcase.”

Rory noticed the packed suitcase behind Paris. “You’re leaving, so soon.”

“I have to get back. I promise you’ll see me soon. You have a wedding and baby to plan for and my med school graduation is around the corner, I expect you to be there. I need family there and we both know my parents won’t show.” 

“Do you need a ride to the airport?”

“Taken care of. I have a car picking me up, I’m just waiting for them to get here. It should be any minute. I was going to wake you if you didn’t wake up on your own.”

“Is there anything I can do for you before you leave? Do you need something to eat? Anything?”

“I had cereal before I showered, you can promise me that you’ll be ok and if you need me, you’ll call.”

“Of course.” Rory pulled Paris into a hug. “At least let me walk you outside.”

Rory and Paris headed for the front door, Logan wheeling Paris bag behind them. He placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs before turning to head inside. “I’m going to go wake Finn. Paris, have a safe trip back home. We’ll see you soon.”

Paris walked over to Logan and hugged him, a very un-Paris move. “Take care of her, she’s my best friend.”

“Always. I’ll always take care of her and you’re always welcome. You’re Rory’s family.”

When Paris and Logan separated, Logan headed inside and Rory and Paris sat on the steps. 

“I’m sorry I have to leave. I wish I could be here for you, but school calls.”

“Paris, don’t be silly. You’ve been a lifesaver these past few days. It feels like it’s been an eternity. You’re one of my best friends, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I don’t ever want to find out.”

“I know, I heard Lorelai talking last night. Thursday, at 830, there’s an appointment for the reading of the will. I’ll expect to hear from you afterwards?”

“Of course.” Rory and Paris turned when the car pulled into the driveway.

“I guess this is it.” Paris stood up first.

“Guess so.” Rory pulled Paris into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Paris hugged Rory back before pulling away and getting into the sleek, black car.

Rory watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and she raised a hand to wave, Paris did the same. When the car was out of sight, Rory turned to face the house. The house she grew up in, the only real home she had ever known. Her and Logan needed to find a home, somewhere to raise their family.

Rory headed inside to shower and get dressed for the day. She wanted nothing more than to just hang out with Logan and Finn, spend some time having fun. No stress, no worry, just hanging out. 

Rory let the hot water cascade over her body and just let the past few days be washed away, if only for a brief few minutes. All too soon, her shower had to end and she needed to go about another day. She quickly dressed and pulled her hair into a ponytail, she wasn’t sure what they would be doing, so she added her sneakers and grabbed a sweater. 

Finn and Logan were sitting in the living room, flipping channels trying to find something on the tv. 

“I’m so glad you’re done. There is not a bloody thing on tv.”

“Well, I’m ready. What are we going to do?”

Finn grinned widely, “We, my dear Ms Gilmore, are going to the zoo.”

Rory looked over at Logan, who simply shrugged his shoulders. “The zoo?”

“Yes, the zoo. Please tell me you’ve been to the zoo?”

“Yes, I have been to the zoo. I’m just not sure why we’re going today.”

Finn looked at Rory with confusion, “What else would you want to do?”

Rory smiled. “You’re right. It’s the perfect day for the zoo.”

Finn jumped up and turned off the tv, “That’s the spirit. Let’s go.”

Rory, Logan and Finn piled Lorelai’s jeep, which she had left for them to use since she was only going to be at the Inn or at Luke’s.

Finn ran for the driver’s seat but Logan beat him to it. “I’m driving, you’re riding in the back.”

“What!? I most certainly am not.” Finn reached for the door handle and Logan held up the keys.

“I have the keys and I say, you’re riding in the back.” Logan opened the door for Finn to get into the back.

Finn stood staring at Logan in disbelief. “After all we’ve been through, you’re treating me like this? The backseat? Some best mate you are.” He then stuck his tongue out at Logan before getting in the back and muttering to himself.

Logan walked around and held the door for Rory, “You ready for the zoo?”

“I guess. It’ll be nice to get out and do something.” Logan kissed her cheek before shutting the door.

They spent the drive to the zoo listening to Finn criticize Logan’s driving, the seats, the air, pretty much the entire trip to the zoo. Upon arrival, he jumped out and bounced on his heels like a little kid waiting for Christmas.

“What’s his deal?” Rory asked when Logan grabbed her hand and started towards the entrance.

Logan shrugged. “He loves the zoo. Colin and I are of the belief that he should be left in one sometimes but we have never been able to get rid of him.”

“I can still hear you.” Finn called from a few feet ahead. He slowed his stride until he was next to Rory.

“If you must know, I’ve loved the zoo since I was a kid. My grandparents, Eliza and Henry, would take me every year for my birthday. It was always a good time, you need a good time, do you not?”

“You’re right, I do. Let’s go see some animals.”

Rory grabbed Logan’s hand and the three of them headed out in search of animals big and small.


	14. Final Goodbyes and First Hellos

The three of them spent the rest of the day at the zoo and then the following days doing silly things to keep their minds off of the previous days events. There was a day at the aquarium, a day that they went roller skating and a day that they visited Yale, to try to recapture their ‘glory days’, as Finn called them. They ended with an evening at the Pub, knowing full well that the next day, Rory and Logan would be joining Luke and Lorelai for the reading of the will. After their drinks were ordered, Finn turned to look at Rory.

“You’ve got a bun in the oven.”

Rory looked at Finn, “Excuse me?”

“I’ve been trying to figure it out, you haven’t been drinking and you’ve been saying you have a headache, I was going to recommend a doctor if you keep having headaches, but now I get it. You’re pregnant. If you’re not, I recommend a doctor for those headaches.”

“You got me. I’m pregnant. I found out a few weeks ago.”

“That’s wonderful news. I’m going to be an uncle. Who else knows?”

“Paris, Luke and Lorelai and now you.” Logan answered.

“This calls for a toast.” Finn raised his glass, which had been placed down a few moments before, Logan did the same and Rory grabbed her soda. “To…the most loved baby in the world. May you experience all life has to offer and then some.”

“To Baby.” The three clinked glasses.

“So have you thought of names?” 

“We just found we’re having a baby.” Logan looked at Finn like he was crazy.

“You mean to tell me you have never thought about it? I have.” Finn said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a man to be thinking of baby names.

“That’s because you’re a woman trapped in a man’s body.” Logan rolled his eyes at Finn.

Rory giggled, “Ok Finn, I’m curious, what names have you thought of?”

Finn shot a look in Logan’s direction before turning to Rory, “Well love, I have a few. For starters, Everly or Eliza for a girl. Harlow would be the middle name, after my grandparents on my mother’s side. Now for a boy, I am leaning towards Ethan but I would settle for Jack.” 

“Does the mother get a say in what you name this yet to be conceived child?”

“Well, I’m open to her thoughts on it, but it’s really not that necessary for her to worry herself over names. She has much more important things to think about.”

Rory was intrigued by this side of Finn, “Such as?”

“Carrying around the bundle of joy. You need to be careful, that’s precious cargo on board.”

“I can’t believe I am about to say this, but I agree with Finn. That’s very precious cargo on board.” Logan leaned over to kiss Rory’s cheek. 

“How did that feel? Agreeing with Finn?”

“It felt divine, right, mate?” Finn flashed Logan a wide smile.

“I don’t know if I would go as far as divine.” 

“So you really haven’t thought of names?” Finn prodded.

“Well we have talked names before, but not since we actually found out we were pregnant.” Rory answered.

“And these names would be…?” Finn trailed off.

“Lorelai Amelia – Lola for short, after obviously my great-grandmother, mom and me and then Amelia for Emily after grandma….” Rory looked to Logan who finished the thought.

“….and if it’s a boy it will be Dane after Luke.”

Finn looked dejected. “Nothing after Uncle Finn?”

Rory reached over and grabbed Finn’s hand, “Sorry not this time.”

Finn looked hopeful. “So there is going to be more times?”

Logan and Rory both chuckled, “Hopefully.”

“You’re really having a baby,” Finn looked at the two of them, clearly content with the thought of being parents. “You did good, mate.” Finn reached his hand out to Logan.

“Thanks.”

A few drinks later, Finn offered his black card to the waitress to close out the tab. She brought the receipt for him to sign and the three friends headed out of the Pub.

“You’re coming back with us, right?” Rory asked.

“I’m going to pick up a car and then I will meet you back in the Hollow sometime tomorrow. We have movie night, I hear Pippi Longstocking is playing at the Black, White and Read.”

Rory leaned over and hugged Finn, “What would we do without you?”

“Let’s not find out, love.”

Rory and Logan said their goodbyes and headed back to Stars Hollow. The ride was mostly quiet, until Logan decided to break the silence.

“Do you have any idea what their will is going to say?”

“Well I’m assuming everything goes to Mom, I know they set up a trust for me, they told me about that. I’m not expecting anything.”

“I guess only time will tell.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The car became silent once again and stayed that way until they hit Stars Hollow. Rory caught the town sign out of the corner of her eye. She had seen it millions of times, but this time it caught her attention.

“I want to find a place here, I mean not necessarily Stars Hollow, but close enough that we can visit so my Mom and Luke can be a part of the baby’s life. Your parents too if they want.”

“I have no objection to that, I would love to transfer to the Hartford office and get out of San Francisco. We can start looking while we’re here if you want to, or we can wait awhile. Your choice.”

“Ok….so it’s settled. We can start looking, at least have an idea of what is out there and available.”

“I can call some friends in real estate, see if they have some information on available properties.”

Rory smiled at Logan and grabbed his hand. “We’re really doing this.”

Logan noticed for the first time since her grandparent’s death, Rory looked genuinely excited. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. “We are doing this and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Me too.”

Logan and Rory arrived back at the house and found Lorelai sitting on the couch with photo albums spread across the couch and coffee table.

“Mom, what are you doing?”

Lorelai looked up, “Reminiscing.”

Logan picked up some books and sat on the couch, “Care to share?”

Lorelai held a photo album that said RORY – HALLOWEEN, she opened the book and Logan saw page after page of Rory in Halloween costumes, from birth to the most recent Halloween, when Rory and Logan had attended a party together in costume.

“You were a cute pumpkin, and mermaid and I especially love the Morton Salt Girl costume, you were what 10? 12?”

“I was 9 when I dressed as the Morton Salt Girl, I was only a year when I was a pumpkin, blame mom for that one.”

Rory, Logan and Lorelai spent the next few hours going through album after album, Lorelai hadn’t missed a thing, she had photographed their life well. Each album was labeled – Halloween, Christmas, Independence Inn, Gilmore Memories. 

“When was this taken?” Logan held open an album that had simply read PRECIOUS MEMORIES. The first photo was Lorelai and a young Rory, lying on a blanket in the grass, eyes closed, clearly unaware there was a camera. 

Rory looked at the photo, “That was before we moved into the house. Mia had taken it of us one afternoon.”

Lorelai looked over at the photo, “I think that was the day I signed on the house. That was the beginning of a new chapter for us, we were taking everything in, the weather, the sun, the new house that we would be moving into. It was a moment away from everything, to just enjoy life.”

Rory held up a photo album, “Do you remember this?”

The photo was of Lorelai, Sookie, Michel and Mia standing on the porch of the Independence Inn.

“That was 4th of July, we had just spent the entire day getting the Inn ready for the big 4th of July picnic we were hosting.” Lorelai grabbed the photo, “That was a good day.”

Lorelai grabbed a photo and held it out to Logan, “This is one of my personal favorites.”

Logan reached over to grab the photo, “Look at you, pretty lady.” The photo was of Rory and Lorelai dressed up, both in heels, too much makeup and too much teased hair. They looked like they were straight out of an 80s video. 

They spent the next few hours passing photos around and laughing at stories about the early adventures of Rory and Lorelai. Logan enjoyed hearing the stories and joining in on the laughs, there were photos of Lorelai, Sookie and Rory covered in flour when a 7 year old Rory and Lorelai attempted to help Sookie make Christmas cookies, photos of Rory sleeping, a series of photos of Rory and Lorelai modeling, all the moments that made up their lives.

When Luke walked in awhile later, Rory and Logan headed to the diner, promising to be at the house by 7:30 so they could travel to the lawyer’s together.

Rory started to doze on the car ride to the diner and by the time they arrived upstairs, her eyes were heavy and she just wanted to sleep. Logan tucked her in and quickly showered before joining her. Even in her sleep, Rory shifted to bring herself closer to Logan. He drew her close and closed his eyes.

All too quickly the alarm was going off and when Logan opened his eyes, he noticed Rory was not in the bedroom, in fact, she wasn’t in the apartment. He turned the alarm off and noticed there was a note

_Couldn’t sleep, went for a walk, be back soon. – Ace_

Logan showered and met Rory downstairs when she returned from her walk. Together they headed over to Lorelai’s so they could all drive to the lawyer’s office. Rory and Lorelai were both silent the entire car ride into Hartford. Both were lost in their memories of sticky noting the entire house, just to make Emily happy. They each got amusement out of her insistent nagging about them taking the sticky notes. Lorelai was the first to giggle out loud, followed by Rory. 

Logan and Luke both looked confused but it was Logan who spoke first, “Do we get to know what is so funny.”

“I’m just remembering sticky noting everything, including what was in drawers. It was quite a sight when we finished.”

“I was remembering the same thing, Mom, do you remember that ugly lamp in the guest room that we were trying not to sticky but it looked so lonely so we added a sticky to it.”

“They really had you sticky note things in the house?” Luke asked first.

“Yeah, that’s Emily Gilmore for you. She only wanted to leave us what we wanted, so her idea was for us to sticky note the items we wanted-” Lorelai responded.

Rory interjected “-so of course we marked everything. I don’t think Grandma was nearly as amused as we were.”

Luke pulled into the parking lot of the lawyer’s office as the conversation was winding down. Lorelai was the first one out of the car, head held high, doing her best to act like it was any other day, instead of the day she would find out what, if anything, her parents had left for her.

They quickly exited the car and headed into the office, they were immediately brought into a conference room where they were joined by Mr. Lanford, the Gilmore family lawyer and one of his associates, Mr. Worton.

Mr. Lanford looked at the four people sitting around the table. “This is going to be fairly simple, seeing as Richard and Emily had very concise directions for their will.” 

Mr. Worton handed him a folder, which he opened and read to himself quickly, then he looked up and began,

_We, Emily and Richard Gilmore, being of sound mind and body to hereby certify that this will includes our wishes for the division of our estate._

_To our Granddaughter Rory, we leave a trust fund in the amount of $4.5 million. The terms of this trust fund are as follows: $1.5 million of the trust fund will be available upon our death, on her 30th birthday, an additional $2 million will become available, on the occasion of her 40th birthday, the remaining $1 million will be made available._

_An additional trust fund of $500,000 to be divided between any children that Rory may have in the future, should she not have children, the money will become available to Rory on her 35th birthday._

_To our beloved daughter Lorelai, we leave the remainder of our estate, including all personal items, the vehicles and the house in Hartford. Our personal bank accounts will be come available to Lorelai upon our death, with a sum of $25 million in savings and $25 million in checking accounts. It is our hope that Lorelai will keep the house, but if she decides to release the house, any profit will remain hers and it is our hope that severance will be offered to the staff._

_We do hereby sign below, certifying that we agree to the terms of this will._

Lorelai and Rory both stared at Mr. Lanford. They both knew Richard and Emily had money, but they had no idea how much they were actually worth. Logan and Luke both sat in silence. 

Rory spoke first, “Wow.”

“I know.” Lorelai responded.

Mr. Lanford broke the silence in the room, “We will have some paperwork that needs to be taken care of, Mr. Worton will be handling that and if you need any other assistance, we will be available to you.”

Luke stood up first and extended a hand, “Thank you, Mr. Lanford.”

Logan reached his hand out too, “We appreciate your assistance.”

Mr. Lanford and Mr. Worton stood up, “We’ll give you a minute and come back with the paperwork for you to sign.” They both exited the room and the silence remained.

Lorelai spoke up first, “Did I hear him correctly? My parents left the bulk of their estate to me?” She looked at Luke and then at Rory, who nodded. “Huh. I didn’t see that one coming.”

Rory grabbed Logan’s hand, “Wow.” 

Logan squeezed her hand. “I know. I know.” 

“Well I can tell Sookie we can pay off the Inn…” Lorelai giggled, “I can’t believe they left me everything.” She quickly turned to Rory, “You can have anything you want. We’ll go through everything together.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Mr. Worton came back into the room with stacks of papers. “When you’re ready we can sign the papers and you’ll be free to go about your day.”

“Oh sure, we can do that now.” Lorelai motioned for him to sit down, “Tell us where to sign.” 

Rory and Lorelai spent the next 30 minutes signing papers in triplicate and as she signed the last page, Lorelai looked at the Mr. Worton, “So that’s it.”

“That’s it, Miss Gilmore. Everything is technically yours, it will take approximately 2 weeks for everything to clear before the house is yours, financially it will take about a month for all accounts to be changed over and accessible.”

“Thank you.” Lorelai shook his hand, as did Rory and then the two of them headed out of the conference room. Luke and Logan offered their thanks and followed the girls out of the office. 

They found Rory and Lorelai standing on the sidewalk, with their chins raised to the sun.

“Do you feel that?” Rory asked, eyes closed.

“Mmmm Hmmmmm.” Lorelai answered, never opening her eyes.

“What are we feeling?” Logan leaned over and asked Luke.

“Got me.” Luke answered.

Lorelai took a deep breath, never opening her eyes. “It feels good.”

Rory smiled. “Sure does.”

They stood silently for a few minutes before Luke spoke up, “Not to intrude on your feelings, but do you plan on standing there all day or can we head home?” 

Lorelai opened one eye. “We can head home, I guess.”

The car ride to Stars Hollow was quiet, Lorelai watched the world go by, trying to take in all that had just happened, her parents had left her everything, she may not have been exactly who they wanted her to become, but they loved her enough to give her all they had. Luke reached over and grabbed Lorelai’s hand and she smiled at him, he was thankful that Richard and Emily had left Lorelai with her past, she could now move on to their future, free from her Hartford insecurities. Rory leaned her head on Logan’s shoulder and entwined their hands. They didn’t need the money, but it was nice to know that she was going into their marriage an equal partner. They both watched the world pass by and were lost in the thoughts of where they wanted to move. As the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign came into view, they both knew that they had found home. They may not necessarily buy a house in Stars Hollow, but they would always call Stars Hollow home.


	15. Christmas in Wonderland - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Epilogue was not included in the original posting on another archive but I felt I needed to see this story through to the end.

“Santa Claus is coming to town……Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose……jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way….” Rory Huntzberger stopped and listened to her 7 year old daughter, Lola, attempt to sing Christmas songs. Lola usually sang a line or two of different songs before deciding on which song she wanted to sing. Logan found it cute, Rory found it amusing; Shira and Mitchum found it downright irritating, and that made it all the more amusing. 

Rory poked her head into Lola’s room. “Our company will be here soon, make sure your room is straightened up, Aunt Honor and Uncle Josh are bringing Evie and Eddie.”

Lola looked up from plugging in the Christmas lights that adorned her dollhouse. “It is straight.”

Rory looked around the room, dolls were strewn across the floor, clothes were lying on her bed, and her shoes were everywhere except her closet.

“This is not straight and whoever told you it was, lied to you.”

“Daddy said it looked ok.”

Rory rolled her eyes, “Daddy isn’t the best judge of that, at least put your clothes and shoes in the closet. Please?”

Lola let out a loud sigh, “Oooook.”

Rory waited until Lola got up and started to pick up clothes before shutting the door to her room and heading downstairs.

********  
Rory headed down the stairs, she looked at all the decorations they had put up around the enormous house they now lived in. They had kept it comfortable and not stuffy like Logan remembered from his childhood. Many of the ornaments on their enormous tree were made by Lola, they had multi-colored lights on the outside of their house and in the bushes, they had lighted garland running up the banister and little Christmas knick knacks had been placed throughout the house. Rory couldn’t believe this expansive house was their home. 

In a move that surprised everyone, Lorelai decided to give the Gilmore mansion to Rory and Logan after the death of her parents. Rory was expecting a baby, Logan would be transferring to the Hartford office and they needed a home. Lorelai didn’t feel home at her parent’s house, so she gifted the 5 bedroom, 3 ½ bathroom house right in the heart of Hartford to them. It felt right, Stars Hollow was too small for them and she didn’t want them too far away, so the Gilmore mansion was perfect.

Rory and Logan were stunned to be gifted a house, let alone a house of that size. They had some long conversations about the house, should they move into a house that large, is it was what they wanted, and eventually they decided to move into it, but make it as homey and comfortable as possible.

They had moved into the house 2 months before Lola was born, Lorelai Amelia “Lola” was brought home to a beautiful mint green and chocolate brown nursery with butterflies on the walls, next door to her parent’s bedroom. When she was older, they would let her decide which room she wanted, while she was a baby, they wanted her close. That was 7 years ago, and as was tradition, Christmas Eve was spent at the Gilmore-Huntzberger home, affectionately called The Gilmore.

Rory headed into the kitchen, her favorite place to hang out, they had a few people that worked for them in the house, she hated to play favorites but she loved Jack and Julie. They were a brother and sister team, Julie was the cook and Jack was the pastry chef. They were originally planning to hire only a cook but when Rory found out that Julie’s older brother worked in pastry, she was sold on hiring them both.

Rory was immediately hit by the smell of peppermint when she entered the kitchen. 

“That smells divine. What is it?” 

“Peppermint infused hot chocolate made from scratch, melting the chocolate and all. I have sugar cookies to decorate later and just for Lorelai, apple turnovers made from scratch.”

“You are too good to us.”

“He’s just trying to show off.” Julie nudged her older brother with her hip. “I have pizza bagels and nachos in the oven.”

“You both know the way to our hearts.” Rory pulled herself up to sit on the counter. “Did Lola show you what Paris sent her?”

Jack and Rory started to giggle and Julie looked at them, confused. “What did she send?”

“You know how my daughter has been BEGGING for a puppy?”

“Yeah, but you guys decided it’s not fair to the dog with the little time that you spend at home.”

“Right. So my dear friend Paris sent Lola a mechanical dog – state of the art. You plug it in instead of feeding it, you turn it off instead of walking it and it barks and runs like a real dog.”

“It’s adorable.” Jack confessed. “Lola named it London.”

“It sounds adorable. Why haven’t I seen it?”

“I told Lola she had to leave it in the box with the ribbon on it. It’s stuffed under the tree, towards the back.”

“Is Logan working tonight?” Jack asked, noticing Logan’s absence as they prepared for Christmas Eve.

“No, he went to pick up Colin from the airport, he’s flying in from California. They should have been back by now considering our guests will be arriving any minute.” Rory hopped off the counter, “I guess I should go make sure my daughter actually straightened her room.” Rory headed out of the kitchen, pausing to grab a cookie from the tray.

“Hey!”

Rory stuck her tongue out as she ducked out of the kitchen. 

********

An hour later, the party gathering was in full swing, Lorelai and Luke came from Stars Hollow with Sookie, Jackson and their kids, Michel had shown up with his chows in tow which Lola loved on every chance she got, Honor and Josh had arrived with Evie and Eddie, and Logan had returned with Colin after picking him up from the airport. Jack and Julie had stayed for a bit before they had to head out to spend Christmas with their family, Diego and Marco, their pool/lawn guys stopped by for a bit as well. They had very little help around the house, so those that did work at the house were more of friends than employees. Rory and Logan liked it that way and were happy when they accepted invitations to events and parties.

Rory was pouring herself another hot chocolate when she noticed Lola sitting on the window bench that faced the expansive backyard.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?”

Lola looked up at Rory, “Uncle Finn’s not here and neither is Derek.” 

“Oh babe, I know. Uncle Finn is stuck on a business trip, he promised to come by as soon as he gets back to the States….hopefully next week. As for Derek, well Derek is spending time with his family. He spends a lot of time here with us, so he needs to spend some time with his mom and dad and brothers.”

Derek was Lola’s “manny” or male nanny. He was a college student who needed some extra cash and had been with Lola for the past 5 years and after graduating the previous year, he had started graduate school and had decided to stay on as Lola’s manny until he finished grad school. Rory and Logan hated the idea of a nanny but with both of them working, they needed someone to take Lola to and from play dates, school and other activities. Derek was just as attached to Lola as she was to him and he treated her like a princess.

“Is he coming back tonight?” 

“He probably won’t get back until really late when you’re already asleep, but he’s going to come to breakfast like he does every Christmas so we can open presents together like we always do.” Rory and Logan had provided room and board as part of his salary, they had given him full access to the poolhouse and had allowed him to decorate it however he wanted. The agreement was that he would stay in a guestroom on nights that they would be out very late or not home, and the rest of the time he had the freedom that came with living on the property but not in the main house. It had worked out well over the years, he couldn’t afford to live on campus so having a job that paid well and provided housing was a huge bonus.

“What about Uncle Finn?”

“I think Uncle Finn is going to FaceTime later so you can open presents together.”

“Can I show him the puppy Aunt Paris gave me for Christmas?”

“I think he’d love that.” Rory noticed the sad look still on Lola’s face. “Come here, baby girl.” She opened her arms and Lola crawled across the bench into them.

They sat on the bench, watching the snow falling lightly, it probably wouldn’t accumulate too much but it sure was pretty. They had enjoyed a walk through the snow a few days earlier, the first sign of winter and a tradition Logan was more than willing to embrace. Rory lost track of time, until she heard Logan calling for Lola. 

“I think Daddy’s calling you.”

“I don’t wanna go back to the party, can’t I just stay here?”

Rory had learned early on that Lola may look like Logan but she was 100% Gilmore and boy could she wallow. “I’ll make you a deal, we go back into the party and you can open a present tonight, any present you choose.”

Lola looked at Rory, clearly deeply considering the offer. She stuck out her hand, “Deal.”

Rory took her hand and they shook on it. “Let’s go, baby girl.” 

They walked out of the kitchen, hand in hand, and headed for the living room. Lola was shuffling along, wallowing still in full force. Lola’s head was hanging down so she missed the shock on Rory’s face as they rounded the corner.

“Why is my best girl looking so sad?” Lola’s head slowly raised at the sound of the Australian accent that she loved and launched herself into her favorite uncle’s outstretched arms.

“Uncle Finn!” 

Finn stood up holding Lola tight, “Merry Christmas, love.” He gave Rory a half-hug, as Lola was now securely wrapped in his arms.

“Merry Christmas! I didn’t realize you were coming.”

“I couldn’t miss Christmas with my best girl, could I?” Finn kissed Lola, who shook her head and continued to hold tight. 

“Lola, why don’t you get down so Uncle Finn can enjoy the party.”

Lola grabbed on tighter and Finn shook his head. “She’s perfectly fine where she is.” He tightened his hold on her. They shared a special bond and it warmed Logan & Rory’s hearts that he loved her as if she were his own. Finn, with Lola in his arms, walked away from Rory and Logan in deep conversation about Christmas cookies and snowflakes.

Logan pulled Rory into his arms, “We did good, Ace.” 

Rory looked at the crowd gathered, “We did.”


End file.
